


A Desperate Deed

by Phoenixwriteres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Forgiveness, Light Angst, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwriteres/pseuds/Phoenixwriteres
Summary: Survival is unlikely. Harry and Hermione are alone; hopeless and they only want to fulfil one last wish. But what if they survive and get their happy end?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The darkest hours were over, the night was gone and a new, liberated life was just about to begin. Lord Voldemort, who had dragged the magical world into abyss for so long, was no more and Harry Potter was the reason for this. He alone had given this world a new chance because he sacrificed everything he had.

While others paid with their very lives for this victory, Harry had survived, surprisingly with only a few minor injuries. Still, Poppy Pomfrey, Matron of the Hospital Wing, insisted on treating the young hero herself, much to Ginny Weasley's dismay.

Only few hours ago Ginny had believed her true love was lying dead on the floor, and now, after a whole year of waiting, she wanted nothing more than finally hold him in her arms. The hospital matron however, didn't want to hear anything about it though.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm begging you, please, let me go to Harry, I've got to see him!" pleaded Ginny again.

The red haired young woman stood with her brother Ron, right at the entrance to the hospital wing, and they were trying their best to convince Madame Pomfrey. However the resolute woman didn't want to listen, she didn't let anyone in to see Harry Potter, it seemed the imposing doors of the Hospital wing would give in before she would.

"Of course I understand that you want to see Mr Potter," Pomfrey wouldn't budge, "but he needs time to recover."

"No, you obviously don't understand, you don't understand at all. I thought he was dead, my brother is dead. I only want to be sure he is okay." Ginny's voice became shriller by the second, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Now that everything was over, past them, she didn't comprehend why she had still to fight against this obstacles? Everything should get better now. They had survived, both of them. Others had died, like her brother, but not them, their love had endured, carrying them through to the end.

"I've told you already," Pomfrey's cool voice cut through Ginny's reflection, "Only relatives are allowed to visit him."

"What? Harry doesn't even have relatives, at least none who'd like to visit him." Ginny fired back. "You really want to leave him alone after all he's been through? Do you want to deny him his friends and his GIRLFRIEND?" Her emphasis on the last word was not missed by any.

The unimpressed face of Madam Pomfrey told Ginny it was useless to argue with this elderly woman. Just as Ginny finally turned her back on the matron, she saw the only person left at Hogwarts who might actually be able to persuade the old healer walking down the corridor.

Hermione Granger slowly approached the two Weasleys, nodded curtly towards them yet before she could utter a single word Madame Pomfrey overruled her.

"You of course may see him, Miss Granger or should I-"

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione quickly interrupted before she continued her way passed the Healer and into the hospital wing.

Finally, after the great doors closed, Ginny recovered from her shock and realized what had happened. Then she became agitated again.

"Why in the devils name is Hermione allowed to see Harry, she isn't related to him either?" It was Ron however, who cried out in anger before she ever had the opportunity to.

"Don't be absurd. It is perfectly fitting that Mrs. Potter can see Mr. Potter!" Pomfrey huffed, turning back to the doors, "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have more patients I need to take care of."

A few individual steps could be heard. Ginny and Ron were paralyzed in disbelief, it just couldn't be true. Madame Pomfrey must have made a mistake or it was some kind of prank.

"Did she just say Mrs. Potter?" Ginny asked unsteadily in a small voice.

Ron could only nod. He was busy considering how exactly Hermione became Mrs. Potter? He already guessed when.

"But when? How? Why? You've been with them all the time. Surely you would know that they got together, wouldn't you Ron?" Desperately she looked at her brother, hoping he might reassure her yet his reaction told her it was really possible.

"I wasn't, not the whole time." Ginny closed horrified her eyes, "After the argument I left them in anger. They were alone for at least three months."

"You just left them behind?" she whispered accusingly. Her whole world was crumbling down before her eyes.


	2. Closer to the abyss

_He who has overcome his fears will truly be free. Aristotle_

**Closer to the abyss **

The days had become shorter. Sometimes, it was already in the afternoon dark. The permanent grey sky prevented the day to become alive. Harry couldn't even remember when he last saw the sun shining. The mood was at its all-time low.

Now that the autumn was nearing its end, most of the trees were already without their leaves; everything appeared even more hopeless to him. He didn't know anymore what to do. They hadn't gotten further than with Ron before he had abandoned them.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had any more ideas where to look for Horcruxes. They had nearly no information to work with. Each day it became more difficult to stay hidden, after all, they were everywhere wanted, and at some point, Harry was sure, they'll run out of luck.

On top of it, all the fears they had to endure, was this damned Slytherin medallion, which they had to carry around their necks every day. It made both so much more emotional and vulnerable. Harry didn't know what effect it had on Hermione he, however, felt angrier but mostly throughout depressed.

They were just two teenagers, who were fighting against a whole army of trained witches and wizards with hardly any information, not enough food; if he was honest with himself, it was indeed all in vain. All they had left was each other. In what kind of terrible nightmare he had dragged Hermione?

Determined he took off the medallion and walked in the roomy tent. It usually was Hermione's turn for the watch, yet she was pouring disheartened over her books looking to find anything useful at all. She was even less in any state to take over the watch or the medallion, which would only drag her even further down.

"Hermione." he croaked, they hadn't said a single word to each other in several hours.

Tiredly she turned to him. Even at this defuse light; he couldn't ignore how lifeless her eyes appeared and how thin she had become. He probably didn't look much better, yet it bothered him far more to see her in such a bad state. It felt like watching a bright fire slowly dying, perhaps the last fire in his life.

Wordless she stood from the wooden bench and walked over to him to take the medallion, however, he didn't give it to her. She looked at him, questioning.

"We need to talk." he explained quietly.

For days it had worked in him. He lost the courage often enough to speak up because he knew, how Hermione would react to this. But he needed to say it aloud or, he slowly realized, his fears would eat him up.

"What if -"

"I don't want to hear anything about this!" She hissed while turning determined her back on him again and returned to the bench.

She had guessed what Harry wanted to talk about. He should've known it.

"We don't make it?" He continued. He sat down right by her side.

"We'll find and destroy all Horcruxes then we'll defeat You-know-who forever!" She half-heartedly replied.

"Do you really believe this, Hermione?" He searched her eyes, but she avoided to look into his.

"I've to believe in it, what else is there left?" She had tears in them by now.

To speak out his fears like that let them appear much more real. He believed it would probably cause Hermione to start losing hope for a happy ending. But he knew at the same time Hermione wasn't stupid; she probably had similar thoughts, just she was better in covering them up.

"Honestly? I don't believe in it anymore. We'll be damn lucky if we survive till the end of this year." He finally said it, and he sounded absolutely rational doing so.

"Oh, Harry, please!" She exclaimed and held a shaking hand in front of her mouth.

"We won't ever see Ginny or Ron again." Slightly, his voice was breaking.

In an attempt to comfort him, Hermione laid her hand on top of his.

It was terrible to speak like that; on the other hand, it was unbelievable liberating too. They knew both how slim their chances were to survive the second magical war.

"We only have each other and who knows how long." The possibility to lose her too, to die all alone got to him more than he had expected.

Harry felt how his eyes started to sting. He, no, they were too young for all this. Hermione put her arms around his torso and leaned against him.

"We'll make it. I'll do anything for it!" She said this quietly but resolute.

"Truly, I admire your stubbornness, but even the brightest witch can't prevent the inevitable." Harry insisted.

"But we can't just give up." Slowly his hopelessness reflected on her. There were no counter-arguments left for her.

"No, but we can properly use the time left we have. I always wanted a family of my own." He sounded wistful now.

Harry could feel how Hermione watched him with empathy. She knew about his heart desire, his dream. It hurt, even more, knowing he never might fulfill it. She too wished to have a family again, who remembered and would miss her.

Suddenly recklessly Harry turned to Hermione. The solution was so close, really.

"Marry me, Hermione!" He exclaimed, and to her horror, he really meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_L'essentiel, nous ne savons pas le prévoir. Chacun de nous a connu les joies les plus chaudes là où rien ne les promettait._

_– Antoine de Saint Exupéry, Terre des Hommes_

**Surprising Side Effects**

Full of expectations, Harry waited for any reactions from Hermione, but she kept quiet, probably hoping she had misunderstood him. The sudden change from the most profound depression to a marriage proposal was too much for her. She didn't understand him anymore.

„Harry -„ She began in her well-known chiding voice.

„No, listen to me! I don't want to regret something, to feel like I missed out. We both know how unlikely a happy end is." He interrupted.

Despite the feeling of dejection the idea to fulfil one of his old dreams lifted his spirit.

„But you aren't in love with me." She countered with a sad smile.

Harry didn't say anything for several minutes. He tried to bring order to his confusing mind. For Hermione, everything had been said on this topic, and she returned to her books.

Minutes went by while Harry watched her silently. She was right, of course, he wasn't in love with her, yet this wasn't a valid reason for him not to marry her. The past years, especially the last few weeks, had shown how inseparable they were now. For his understanding, their relationship came pretty close to a family if not officially. Harry only wanted them to become a real one by law for the last weeks of their life. They didn't need to be in love for that to accomplish. It all sounded insanely logical to him.

„I might not be in love with you, but I do love you, Hermione. You're one of the most important people in my life." He didn't lay off.

„You flatter me." She whispered but demonstratively looked past him.

„I wouldn't ask when I wasn't serious, Hermione. Allow us to have something beautiful, something that might take away our fears in case we fail." He urged while turning her towards him.

„Later, you'll regret it. What if despite it all we survive, Harry? You'd be married to the wrong woman." Finally, she looked at him again.

Harry smiled; he knew now she'd eventually agree.

„Why should I ever regret being married to my best friend?"

How could she deny him this single wish if he looked at her with such determination, and if she felt just as hopeless like him? Ron wasn't there, and she most likely would never see him again. Harry was the last person she had left in this world. The thought to be connected to a beloved person like this was indeed comforting.

„Fine.", she didn't trust her own words.

Once more, she was getting herself headfirst into another adventure with him.

„Is this a yes?" He carefully asked as if she could change her decision again.

„Yes!" she replied louder.

Stormily he embraced her and kissed her cheek.

„You don't know what this means to me." She heard him saying and silently wondered in what kind of crazy situation she got herself.

That stoical life they had lived ended this evening. Ironically their unusual decision gave them something to do, something different to fill the days with though they didn't forget about their main quest and kept searching for the smallest hint.

Next day Hermione had hoped, yet feared too, Harry might have second thoughts, but instead, he was planning their wedding. It had become an anchor for him to keep going. Because they were talking about the wedding more often and even planned everything through, Hermione started to see their decision as a beacon of hope too.

Harry wasn't an adult yet in the muggle world that left only a magical marriage. Many wizards and witches all over the country had surprisingly gotten official permission from the ministry of magic to perform a union. War made secret performed unifications quite a lucrative business. Deatheaters or Snatcher would most likely turn up in seconds as soon as someone recognised Harry or Hermione. They needed to be disguised, and the witch or wizard in question bewitched afterwards or while at the ceremony. Despite this, their wedding shouldn't turn into just another mission either.

Two days later they had played all eventualities through and even found already an elderly wizard to perform their ceremony.

In a dark side street of Plymouth in Devon stood hidden Harry and Hermione.

„You got everything?" Harry asked again.

Hermione was rummaging a few seconds in her bag as if she was searching for something but finally closed it anyway and nodded towards Harry. He threw the invisible cloak over himself while Hermione pulled her hood deeply into her face. They had decided against using polyjuice potion though it made everything much more difficult. They didn't have to walk far, and she alone wouldn't raise suspicion, at least they hoped it wouldn't.

The salty taste of the near sea was drifting towards them, carried by drizzling rain. The wind was refreshing on and off again, pushing the thin material of the cloak more firmly against Harry. Hermione was only a few metres, walking in front of him. Everything appeared even gloomier because of the unfavourable weather.

Near an old grey house, she finally slowed down, walked up to its shabby door and started to knock against it with her knuckles. It had become a quirk of the magical community to hide in inhospitable places. From the inside, they could hear closer coming steps then how someone unlocked the door.

Small, mistrusting eyes became visible after some light shown into the darkness, an old face surrounded by a ruffled brown beard.

„Who's there?" He slurred.

Only now Harry saw how this wizard was pointing his wand toward Hermione via a small slit through the door.

„Are you William Brennan?" Hermione wanted to know. She had something done to her voice; she sounded different, deeper.

„What do you want?" The raising fear didn't remain unnoticed in his voice even his wand started to tremble slightly.

„I'm interested in a marriage," while talking, Hermione turned a bit so Harry could stand by her side. „Fay Dunbar, my name."

„Well, come in then." He replied and opened the door slowly further, took one step outside to have a look to the right and left.

Only after he was satisfied that Hermione was on her own, he made room for her to enter the house. Like planed, Harry got first in while Hermione looked suspicious around before she followed him.

Inside, Hermione took her hood down then proceeded to unbutton her cloak. All this distracted Mr Brennan. So much, he didn't get that another person was standing in the hallway. Harry put him with a flick of his wand under a spell.

„Excellent." Harry said and noticed how unfocused Mr Brennan saw through him.

„You are?" Any mistrust he had was gone now from his voice.

„Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." Harry answered while he watched Hermione.

She was wearing the red dress she wore already at Bill and Fleurs wedding just like Harry chose to wear his robes.

„Shall we?" Harry held out his hand, and she took it.


	4. Crossing Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of all, I like to thank you for your immense interest in this story. At the time I wrote this one, I was looking for an escape, something to get my mind off. On the other hand, this story follows a specific idea, something that I felt was missing in canon. In a sense, it accomplishes two things at once. A war forcing people to get married out of desperation happened in the history of humanity more than once, esp. if the outlook for a possible future is that bleak. Next chapter will continue where the prologue stopped.
> 
> Phoenixwriteres

_There is suffering in the light; in excess it burns. Flame is hostile to the wing. To burn and yet to fly, this is the miracle of genius.- Victor Hugo  
_   
**Crossing Lines**

The sparse room with its simple table and only a few seats was everything but fitting for this festive occasion. Of the three persons standing around a table, two were outstandingly dressed in fine clothes.

Harry, as well as Hermione, was overly nervous. He felt how her hand shook slightly, squeezed it encouragingly thereupon she smiled shyly at him.

Only a few months before, they had witnessed the first magical wedding in their life, just to give now the very same promise to each other. To Harry, this memory felt like something out of a completely different world.  
At the opposite side of the table, stood William Brennan, who despite, being unaware that they were even really there, hold his speech. With a strong firewhiskey smell in his breath but still, with a kind of grandeur in his voice, nobody would have expected of him.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger -"  
Surprised over the middle name, Harry repeated it silently under his breath and looked to her while she just shrugged.

"to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I do'. "unfazed the old wizard continued.

"I do. "Harry answered, despite how he felt inside, calmly while he still had his eyes locked with Hermione's.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so answer ‚I do '. "

She needed a few seconds to answer, but when she did, it was in a soft emotional voice. "I do. "

To his relief, it was in the familiar sound of her voice. He couldn't ignore how her eyes shone brightly, and for the first time in weeks, she had a truly genuine smile on her lips.

"Now, give me each your left hand, please. "Mr. Brennan requested.

He put Harry's Hand on top of Hermione's then he took his wand and spoke. "_Coniuncti in aeternum_. "

The hands were soon surrounded by a bright yellow, golden light. Slowly it vanished again, and they could see how they now wore a golden ring around their ring fingers. Remarkably they were actually married now.

"By the authority vested in my by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride! "Mr. Brennan continued slightly amused at the surprised reaction of the bridal couple.

Neither Hermione nor Harry had thought about the physical part of the traditional magical wedding, yet it all had taken its dynamic. Like they were playing just a role, one where they could forget the terror and their fears. At first sceptical then nearly natural Harry leant in and kissed Hermione on her soft, warm lips. It didn't feel wrong nor foreign to him, contrary it was inviting even.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter." Mr Brennan's loud voice broke the fleeting, way to short moment.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Brennan, but it has to be done. _Obliviate_."

The effect of Hermione's spell was directly visible. William Brennan fell into silence and didn't react to Harry's nor Hermione's presence in the room. Harry used the chance and apparated them to a near forest.

Many, too many thoughts were racing through Harry's mind. The golden ring on his finger kept reminding him that they really were married as surreal as it felt. Hermione appeared to concentrate her activities on putting up protective wards for their night camp. By their entire bustle, Harry could hardly avoid watching Hermione.

Somehow it suddenly felt like she was a different person to him, something she really was. She was now Hermione Potter, and Harry couldn't help himself but to feel some kind of pride, happiness as funny as it sounded.

After everything was ready, Hermione went into the tent without a word. This allowed him to overthink how to continue. Of course, they couldn't have a feast like a typical wedding asked for yet he didn't want to end this day like any other ordinary day either.

When he entered the tent as well, the music playing was the first thing he noticed. Finally, he saw Hermione, through the low shine of a lamp, how she was sitting in an old armchair, listening to the radio. At first, she hadn't noticed his entry then probably felt how his eyes were transfixed on her. Slowly, shy even, he hadn't known her to be like that, she looked up, and their eyes meet on this evening again. At least he reached Hermione and hold his left hand out for her to take. Questioning she kept looking at it, still laid her hand into his.

Harry Potter might be a hero for the magical world, one of the best seekers who ever played at Hogwarts, but he was also a terrible dancer. Here and now he just didn't care though. For him, only one thing counted; that he was dancing with his wife; however, clumsy it looked, it made him happy. Even if he tried, he couldn't remember when he had felt like that the last time. The world didn't feel so gloomy, so hopelessly anymore to him. Harry didn't even waste any thoughts about what they might have to face the next days. Waves of deepest gratitude overcame him, and he just didn't know an outlet.

"My wife. "He whispered under his breath, yet they locked eyes, and they stilled their movements.

Slowly, like in a trance, Hermione reached out and touched his cheek fleetingly. Harry savoured the feeling of her soft hand against his skin and closed his eyes briefly. Too soon she stopped yet he was already entranced by her. When Harry opened his eyes again, he shortened the distance between them and kissed her on the lips for the second time on this day. It was another peck, yet it did last longer when they parted he couldn't miss how slightly her parted lips trembled. Neither Harry nor Hermione could take their eyes from each other. Both closed the little gap between their lips. This kiss turned into a deeper, much more passionately one. His arms came around her waist, pulling her flush against him while she put hers around his neck. Like the bursting of a dam, their vulnerable emotions broke free and took away all restrictions.

In a few hours, they would wake up together in one bed and decide finally to visit Godric Hollow. Slowly they'd return into their haunting reality and find to their own surprise that despite everything they survived. Perhaps these hours of deepest despair, hopelessness and finding this little sanctuary in each other made this wondrous turn of events even possible.


	5. Bitter Consequences

**Bitter Consequences**

Heavy as lead was the silence between the siblings. Ginny tried to grasp what Ron had implied and what Madame Pomfrey had said, yet it was in vain, she couldn't believe it. It could impossibly be true.

Resolutely Ginny strut to the high doors that sealed the hospital wing. She needed certification, after all.

"What are you doing? Madame Pomfrey had forbidden us to enter." Ron objected.

"Do you perhaps see her here anywhere?" She demanded and opened the door anyway despite his complaints.

"No, she's probably in the great hall with everyone else." He replied weakly.

The battle of Hogwarts had caused deaths and countless injured. Too many people for the hospital wing to bear. They had to use the great hall instead. Only Harry was at the ward. After Voldemort's downfall, Professor McGonagall had insisted that Harry got checked through, away from prying eyes, to get some well-needed rest. She knew to well what he could expect from next days and weeks. Seventeen years ago, only as an infant, Harry was already called a hero, what he'll be, now that Voldemort was finally defeated, was unimaginable.

"Are you coming, or not?" Ginny didn't wait for any reaction though and walked in.

In past months Ron had broken several rules, yet to go against Madame Pomfrey's explicit orders made him feel uncomfortable.

To the left and right of Ginny, several beds were abandoned, but she had no eyes for this. Her full attention was instead on the couple caught in a warm, close embrace at the far end of the hospital wing. From afar, she could hear Hermione how she kept talking without full stop. Several times the browned haired woman broke the embrace to look over Harry, that he was indeed fine, only to hold him close to her again.

"Hermione, I'm fine, really." Harry amusedly stopped her.

"I'm just so relieved that you are alive!" Ginny heard her excuse.

"Harry." More didn't come over Ginny's lips.

She was much too moved now that she finally saw him. Hermione let Harry go when she saw Ginny and in the back Ron also.

Randomly Ginny's eyes roamed over Harry from his face to his hands. Either they were to dirty or covered by Hermione's right one, yet she could see something glitter on Hermione's left hand instead. Obviously, she noticed how Ron and Ginny kept staring at them, though it was too late, she tried to hide her hand anyway. Hoped they hadn't gotten to the right conclusion.

"Ginny." A surprised Harry said but didn't seem to have any intention to get close to her.

"It is true then?" It was a rhetorical question; they didn't just see it at their wedding rings but written all over their faces too.

Silently Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before she turned away from him and her back to Ginny.

"I don't understand, are you in love with her, Harry?" Ginny remained surprisingly calm, though her eyes told a whole different story.

In a thousand pieces shattered her heart at the thought her Harry felt in love with another woman, while she had hoped, prayed here at Hogwarts to see him again. Not any woman but Hermione, who she had shared over the years all her dreams. In an afterthought it wasn't all that unexpected, really, Harry and Hermione had always been close, too close for just to be friends.

"Wait, you're really married to each other?" Ron piped up, shocked, but it soon turned into anger.

Demonstratively Harry raised his left hand, despite the dirt and blood there could be seen a golden ring glittering on his finger.

"You have something going on with each other, get married and tell me nothing about it?" Ron's voice became louder by the second.

"Ronald!" Hermione overruled him.

"What? You played with me for months and as soon as I was out of the picture you marry my best friend!" He roared at her and started to move closer.

"She isn't in love with me, neither I'm with her." said Harry hotly.

"But -" Ginny didn't understand anything anymore.

"We were desperate -"

"Didn't think we would make it." At nearly the same time, both Harry and Hermione tried to explain.

Silence set in, and they all looked at another.

"Oh." It dawned Ron that he wasn't that innocent at the current situation.

"Harry, but getting married immediately, I don't understand either of you?" Ginny looked alternate from Harry to Hermione.

"I didn't want to die without ever having a family of my own and Hermione," Harry began and took Hermione's hand in his. "fulfilled me this wish."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Harry came her before.

"And, no, I don't regret this decision!"

"We certainly can get a divorce." Hermione said quietly.

To Harry's astonishment, Ginny started to laugh hysterical by these words, while Ron looked questioningly at Hermione as if she spoke a different language.

"Divorce?" Ron asked.

"Unbelievable," Ginny exclaimed, "Divorce, like by muggles, don't exist in the magical world. If we marry, then forever. I can't believe that you didn't know this or does either of you know a single witch or wizard living in Divorce?"

"There has to be -"

"No, you don't understand, Hermione, there is no way out."

"There is," Ron put in triumphantly. "if the marriage wasn't consummated."

A little secret, neither Harry nor Hermione ever planned to tell, was about to be revealed. Helplessly Harry looked at Hermione, who in turn started to blush. All too well, he could remember the intimate night they had shared, how they had touched each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> And again I'm overwhelmed by your feedback, thank you a lot. In many cultures, marriage was and is considered for life. It isn't that long ago, even in Europe or the USA; divorce came with hard consequences. Just take a look at the Catholic Church or any other religion and how they view things. That said, it is my understanding that the magical world is at least a few decades behind us and neither Harry nor Hermione fully realise that until they are facing this sort of struggle. Aside it is a wonderful playground for any author, really. For this story to work and without explicitly stating, we pretend Ron and Hermione didn't actually share a kiss.
> 
> Phoenixwriteres


	6. Unwelcome altruism

_Beware of altruism. It is based on self-deception, the root of all evil._

by

_Robert A. Heinlein, Time Enough For Love_

**Unwelcome altruism**

Pictures, memories kept overflowing him, and when he was looking at Hermione, he could guess, she was experiencing the same. It was impossible to forget how fast uncertain kisses, cares of thankfulness and comfort had become a night of love. Only now, months later, that he was confronted with Ron and Ginny, he felt little discomfort and shame. Then, however, after they had woken up naked together in one bed the next morning, he didn't feel anything like that. They already had crossed the line by marrying each other.

Hermione glanced nervously to the ceiling, wishing herself anywhere but here at the moment. On the other hand, Ginny seemed to believe everything was resolved and she could, after all, be with Harry.

Remarkably it was Ron, who noticed, how the couple at his words reacted and laughed maliciously. At the time, when he had destroyed the medallion, he thought all the visions of Harry and Hermione in an amourously relationship were a lie, now though, he knew it was nothing but the truth.

"Well, now its -"

"Stop it, both of you, stop telling us lies!" Ron cried enraged and cut Harry off.

"Did I mean so little to you?" Ginny's voice slightly broke as she understood what Harry tried to confess, to her outrage, Hermione looked with compassion at her, but she was it who had stolen her boyfriend from her.

A few times, Harry tried to say something, but he didn't find the right words.

"If -"

"How often do I have to tell you, there are no ifs?" Ginny cried.

"But there are affairs, so many marriages exist only on paper." Hermione interjected without to notice how Ron and Ginny made a disgusted face even Harry was everything but in agreement with this idea.

"You want us to live in sin because of your foolishness?" Ginny shrieked. "The whole magical world would hate us, hate me!"

Dejected Hermione sat down on a seat and crossed her arms in front of her. She had forgotten how horrible backwards the magical world indeed was and how this fact put them in this miserable situation now. It had been Ginny's words, that showed her this all too vividly. Angrily Ginny kept walking up and down, shook her head in share frustration at what had transpired a few minutes ago.

"Why did you have to -"

"You want to know why?" Ron interrupted her and turned accusingly to Harry. "Because he had to have her!"

"Ron, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Let him be, Hermione, it's all about his ego." Harry had finally enough. "It must be most inconvenient to you that against all the odds I survived the war, isn't it, Ron?"

"Unfounded accusations won't help anyone." He heard Hermione say and it shut him up, but he kept staring hostility at Ron.

Suddenly Ginny stopped in her tracks, staring intensively at Hermione, apparently she had a flash of inspiration.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner?" She muttered to herself while holding her hand against the forehead.

Her behaviour created bemused looks by the rest of them. Nobody had a clue what she was talking about.

"There existed a clause to protect pureblood families from unauthorised marriages -"

"You can't be serious, Ginny!" Ron horrific interrupted his sister.

"They have a right to know about all existing possibilities." She replied sharply and silenced him.

"As I was saying, is one of the couple lower than the other in the status of blood, then the marriage could be terminated. I am pretty sure the ministry never got rid of this clause. "

"This is barbarically. Hermione won't have any rights!" Ron roared red with rage.

"Harry could disown Hermione and end this nonsense." Ginny hissed scandalised, at least a solution existed, and if this was the price to pay, then she could live with it.

Hermione turned hopefully to Harry, but he vehemently shook his head.

"Don't you dare to consider this, Hermione!" He warned her, but she had already made up her mind, that she'll agree and pursued him to disown her.

"Harry, you could-" She stood up.

"No, it's out of question!" Angrily, he cut her off.

"Would you two leave us alone, I need to talk with Hermione?" He asked the siblings, but they demonstratively stayed with folded arms.

"Fine, if you won't go, then we will!" With this, Harry rose from his bed. He grabbed her hand and marched with underlining anger out of the hospital wing, all the while dragging Hermione with him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She had great difficulty to hold up with him.

But he didn't answer her. Instead, he searched busily for a place where he could, without any interruptions speak to her. They didn't need to walk far; none of the classrooms was in use. Already the first door lead them into a room that was for his purpose fitting.

Harry let the door slam shut behind them. Long minutes he silently stared at her, while she nibbled at her lips nervously.

"Are you completely out of your mind, how can you seriously consider this?" Quietly, he asked her.

His anger had evaporated, stayed behind back in the corridor. Strained Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

"It is the only possibility, Harry. That's the only way for you to have your happy end, and you want that, don't you?" She argued with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but -"

"Disown me then you'll be free for Ginny, Harry, please!"

"Didn't you hear what Ron said, don't you understand what this means? Your whole future would be meaningless. You could never have a successful career in the magical world." He intensely spoke to her.

"Everything is better than to be responsible that, after all, you had to endure, you can't fulfil your dreams." She whispered, and first tears found their way over her cheeks.

"You think I could be happy, while I know that you have to lead a life that is below your true potential because of me?" Harry stood directly in front of her and tried with his thumbs to banish the tears from her face. Carefully, time and again, he brushed over her soft skin.

"Harry." She attempted again with anguish in her voice, but it was futile.

Harry shook his head vigorously while pulling her in a tight hug.

"I can't; I just can't do this to you, Hermione." Harry started, and as if to offer her some comfort, he added. "We'll find a solution, one we both can live with."

His words had the opposite effect on her, though.

"There isn't, you heard them, didn't you?" She replied reproachfully and pushed him angrily away from her.

"Is it then so terrible to be married to me, Hermione?" Harry asked, finally in anger while he had caught her arm.

"That's not the point, and you know it." She retorted hotly. "You'll resent me for keeping you from Ginny. Maybe not today or in a few weeks but one day, you will."

Momentary, her words left him speechless. Before he could recover, she had freed herself from his grasp and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immense changes in relationships often go hand in hand with a good portion of denial. Esp. if we argue they just survived a war. In canon they fall back, like this year of terror never happened, in their old relationships too. Before people ask, this is a H/Hr story through and through just with one or two obstacles on the road. In reply to some reviews, I already mentioned, you can say a thousand time you love someone if you aren't showing it by action, it means little.
> 
> Phoenixwriteres


	7. Banished by Magic

_Truth cannot be brought down; rather, the individual must make the effort to ascend to it. You cannot bring the mountaintop to the valley. If you would attain to the mountaintop, you must pass through the valley, climb the steeps, unafraid of the dangerous precipices. - Krishnamurti, Jiddu Krishnamurti_

**Banished by Magic**

The Strange thing about life is the unforeseen turnarounds, the interstation from one phase to another. Everything could have been so easy, so wonderfully prearranged; instead, all was chaotic, and Harry couldn't even ask Hermione for any helpful advice for she was part of his dilemma. Days Hermione had spent in the library, looking up all about magical unification but it was no use. The clause was even worse than what they had been told. Still, she had tried to argue with him that he should disown her. Harry just didn't understand her, why she wanted him to use an old, primitive clause against her. The very thought made him sick, and he couldn't grasp why she was so willing to give up her rights as a witch.

The fronts were hardened, while he couldn't throw her in front of a bus, she didn't want to be the sole reason for his misfortune. Soon she began avoiding him and only speak with him if it was necessary. Ginny and Ron weren't keen to spend time with him, either. It didn't take long until their ways of life were divided. After the unaccountable funerals, the Weasleys had returned to the burrow, not without Mrs Weasley inviting Harry along, but he had declined and decided to stay at Grimmauld Place.

The House was just like in his memories, perhaps a bit cleaner because of Kreacher, who appeared to care more. All this didn't change the melancholic mood this place harboured. Harry felt already miserable, and he was only a few hours in this house yet. The possibility of spending even whole days here frightened him. In the foreseeable future, Harry knew he needed to speak to Hermione again they were, after all, still married, and in the long run, they had to arrange themselves with this fact.

The kitchen was the only hospitable room in this building. All alone here, Harry could hear a variety of sounds like wood creaking and old pipes groaning. Barely any lights found its way into the House. Preferably Harry wanted to flee this place right away again, but he had no idea where else to go. Throughout the magical world, everyone wanted a piece of him by just goggling at him, asking for interviews or taking pictures.

Staying with the Weasleys was out of question too. He couldn't stand the accusatory looks of Ron and Ginny any longer. Afterwards, when he thought of his relationship with Ginny and their time in his sixth year, it felt surreal. Not comparable with what he was confronted now. She demanded of him to decide between her happiness and Hermione's sorrow, his best friend, who always been at his side and probably still will even if he agreed to terminate their marriage. It wasn't a question for or against someone because there existed only one truth to him, which was that he never would go against Hermione.

With difficulty, he tried to keep himself busy with anything at all in this quiet place when suddenly the fireplace in the kitchen was activated in green flames. Surprised and in time Harry whirled around to see a familiar brown-haired curly head appear, who kept searching around for him.

"Harry, finally!" She exclaimed, while their eyes met.

Before he could react, she vanished again.

"Hermione?" He called uncertainly and got closer to the now vacant fireplace to have a better view.

Once more, the big fireplace started to burst into green, much larger flames. Just in time, Harry could get his head out of the way before he crashed with Hermione together. She stood now right in front of him. However, she was so shocked to see him there. Hermione lost her balance and was about to fall back into the wall. Harry acted fast and pulled her with his right arm against himself.

"Thanks." He heard her mutter and felt how she inspected his face.

They were just centimetres apart; it had been a long time ago that they were this close.

"You have to help me." She began as soon as she had regained her momento.

"Where do you come from right now, anyway?" Harry wanted to know when she detached herself from him and walked further into the kitchen.

Now in a better light, he could see her properly. Hermione's hair was dishevelled, and she wore a yellow summer dress though outside the temperatures remembered at spring, not to mention the rain.

"Nothing helped, no matter what spell I tried. But this is impossible. I've done it all correct." She frantically began to speak and moved hectically up in down through the small room, while she gesticulates wild with her hands.

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Harry tried and seized one of her hands to interrupt her.

She was entirely through the wind.

"Please, you've to come with me."

"If you tell me first what you're even talking about, then I'll gladly come with you." He tried again to get any information out of her but couldn't help himself to be amused by her attitude; it was so typical her.

"Sorry, I was in Darwin searching for my parents." She told him reluctantly.

"You have been to Australia, why didn't you tell me anything?" Harry was unpleasantly surprised. "Did you find them at least?"

"Yes, I have rather quickly even, but I can't restore their memories. It just won't work; they still have no idea who I am." Her voice broke slightly.

"Can you apparate us at this distance?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then nodded.

"It takes some time, but yes, I can do this." She moved closer to him.

"Not right away. I need to get something first." He stopped her and left the kitchen in a hurry.

It didn't even take five minutes, and Harry returned with a backpack on his shoulder. As soon as he entered the kitchen, she was at his side.

" You're ready?" She asked hurriedly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He questioned again.

"Positive." Hermione nodded energetically and took his hand.

Shortly after he felt how he was pushed through a to a tight tube, just her firm grip on his hand seemed to lessen his discomfort. They apparated much longer than usual so that he wondered if the decision to travel like this wasn't a mistake.

At first, he noticed an incredible heat when they reached their destination. Obviously, he wore the wrong clothes. Harry and Hermione stood upon a dust-dry ground, above them the starry sky and not that far away from them an enlightened house.

Hermione didn't give him enough time to orientate. Instead, she led him to the building.

"We have to hurry now it's pretty late here, and my parents won't be delighted about the disturbance, especially when I was already there today." She explained quickly.

Before Harry could ask what she had told her parents, they stood already in front of the wooden front door. Determined Hermione knocked against it. The door opened with a soft squeak, a tall, middle-aged man stood in front of them. He had dark brown hair, which was slightly greying and through his extended stay, he got a sun-kissed skin too. However, his eyes and some facial features reminded Harry uncannily at Hermione.

"You again, Miss, have you forgotten anything?" The man asked suspiciously but not unkind.

"No, nothing, Mr Welkins. I just told my husband how you both generously helped me with my car, and he wanted to see you personally, right away." Hermione explained.

"This isn't anything worth mentioning, Miss." Her father seemed to be flattered.

"You won't find every day, so helpfully people and after my wife", at this point, Harry couldn't resist himself and look at Hermione with affection. "told me what had happened, I just had to meet you in person to tell you how grateful I'm."

Easily he had assumed his role to play and caught Hermione how she warmly smiled at him in appreciation.

"Why don't you come inside, then you learn to know my wife too? I am sorry, but how were your names again?"

"Harry and Hermione Potter." She said the names remarkably comfortable.

Still, even though there were so many obstacles, just hearing the changed name caused Harry to feel the same warm, fulfilling emotion like right after they had married.

"That's a beautiful name." Mr Granger complimented her.

"Thank you." Hermione brightly replied while they entered the House.

"Love, who is there?" They heard a female voice calling, and Harry could see how much Hermione had to fight to keep her emotions in check.

"Mrs Potter, the young woman, who we helped with her car, you remember? She is with her husband here." He called back.

The living room wasn't very far from the entrance. On a beige couch sat a woman with chin-long dark blond hair and appeared to have been reading in a book. In time she stood up and welcomed them.

"This is a surprise, did you forget anything, Mrs Potter?" She questioned Hermione too.

The low light in this room was to their favour. It allowed Harry to take out the wand from his backpack without anyone noticing, while Hermione talked with her mother. For the first time, Harry was glad because he hadn't returned the elderwand to Professor Dumbledore's grave yet. He knew he needed to make sure this powerful magical wand wouldn't cause any more disastrous events. It was too tempting, too easy to fall into the trap of well-meant intentions by setting something right. In the end, wizards and witches would again search and hunt this artefact for their chosen plans. Harry couldn't leave the wand in a grave; at some point, people might get to the same conclusion as Voldemort.

A familiar powerful feeling overloaded his senses for a split of a second as soon as he held the elderwand in his hand. With new ease, he pointed it towards Mr Granger and soon after at Mrs Granger too with a flick he cancelled the spell on both. They were still blinking disoriented when Harry returned the elderwand into his backpack and knew there was no reason any more to keep it.

"Hermione, is it really you?" Mrs Granger recovered first.

"Mum?" Scared Hermione asked then she moved hesitantly closer to her mother.

She, however, had already shortened the distance between them and embraced her now sobbing daughter tightly.

"Hey, baby, what's the matter?" Mr Granger asked worriedly and laid for comfort a hand on Hermione's shaking shoulder.

She detached herself from her mother and hugged now her father fiercely.

"Ohh, my little mouse, everything is going to be fine." His voice started to crack slightly.


	8. Blind

****

**Blind**

Mrs Granger wiped her tears away then she found Harry in the background. Now and then he brushed with the backside of his hand over his cheeks.

„Harry, you're here too. That means you won against this Voldemort, doesn't it?" She questioned and looked at him like he was a world wonder.

Hermione had told her parent's much about Harry. Before he even could respond, Mrs Granger had already put her arms around him and embraced him now he knew from where Hermione got it.

"I'm so glad that you are alive. Hermione was so afraid to lose you." She murmured so only he could hear her.

"Thank you that you got her in one piece back to us." Mrs Granger added and let go of him.

"I didn't know what I would do without her." Harry replied, and she smiled softly.

"Come on, let's sit down and you can tell us what happened." Mr Granger suggested, he still held his daughter in a fierce hug.

Hermione had visible calmed down and appeared to be at ease with the world. Together they sat down. Hermione between her parents on the couch while Harry on the single-seat. Her parents were an excellent audience. They were so involved in the story they got outraged, and comfort by terrible events. Harry was very impressed by how open and honest the relationship between Hermione and her parents was. She even told them all about the torture she had to endure.

"There is one thing left." It was far after midnight when Hermione finally began to mention their marriage.

"What is it, love?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Well. Harry and I how should I say it -"

"We're really are married." It was Harry, who spelt it out loud.

Silence set in. Harry had usually expected a predict from them. Instead, Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other and nodded shortly.

"Of course, we would prefer if you choose to marry later but under these circumstances? Darling, you both went through hell and back. It's reasonable and absolutely understandable that you didn't want to get through this alone. And Harry here seems to be an excellent guy. In the end, it's your decision, and if it makes you happy, then we're too." Mr Granger explained.

Harry and if he looked at Hermione, she too was surprised by this reaction. Each time when he had met parents, they usually berated and accused him, even more, he was stunned about this simple acceptance.

"I don't know what I should say, Mr Granger?" Lost for words Harry stuttered.

"You should probably get used to calling my wife, Jane and me Joshua." He replied mildly.

"Are you maybe hungry? I'm sorry that I'm asking that late, but there was so much we needed to know." Interrupted Hermione's Mother and excused herself for her lousy hospitality.

But nobody had even thought of something to eat or to drink by all these emotions. But now after they had calmed down and in a relaxed atmosphere, it was more than welcome.

"You know, I just prepare some snacks." She decided before anyone could react.

"I'll help you, Mum." Hermione said and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"And I get something to drink. You'll be fine alone for a moment, don't you, Harry?" Joshua wanted to know.

"Sure." Harry replied shortly, and Hermione's father nodded before he too left the room.

Thoughtful, he brushed one hand through his unruly hair; he just couldn't get the elderwand out of his head. He had brought this wand to Australia. It was time to get rid of it. He stood up, took a look an around, but the Grangers were all busy. This time when he opened the entrance door, it didn't make any sounds, and it allowed him to leave the house without any disturbance.

From his backpack, he got the wand out which had caused so many dreadful events in the history of the magical world. The structure, everything about it, was breathtaking, tempting even but Harry yearned for peace, a normal life. Determined he took the wand in both of his hands and broke it in two pieces. He had to pull hard at the parts to break them entirely free from another. In the end, he had this wand in two pieces.

"Harry, there you are. I was worried you left without any notice." Hermione's worried voice brought him back to the here and now.

Suddenly, he turned around and there she was in her yellow summer dress, which fitted her remarkable well. It showed all too well she had become a desirable young woman.

"I had no intentions to leave." He said while she got closer.

"Thank you for everything." Harry heard her say before she too his astonishment cuddle up to him not without giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Did I tell you that you look nice in this dress?" He casually inquired.

In the meantime, inside the house, Jane and Joshua were busily transporting everything for their midnight snack to the living room, but several times, Jane stopped thoughtfully in her tracks.

"Love, are you alright?" Joshua sounded worried.

"Josh, what do you really think of it all?" She asked suddenly.

Joshua put down the plate of sandwiches on the table first before he looked serious at her.

"Honestly, I'm everything but delighted." He gave in.

"Sometimes I don't recognise her at all." Jane sat down, tiredly on the couch.

"Actually we had anticipated this. At least after Hermione's fourth year, when we thought about taking her from Hogwarts, do you remember?" Joshua sat to her.

"Hermione made clear she wouldn't leave Harry behind, and if necessary, she'd choose him over us. I remember this vividly." Jane sighed heavily and saw out of the window.

"Even though I don't like it, she'd do everything for this boy. I'm just glad he'd do the same for her."

"But Josh, she's our little girl!" She throws in as if she didn't understand.

"Who has gone through hell. Do you trust Hermione?" He took her hand.

"Blind." Jane smiled proudly.

"Me too and that's why it's okay."

In front of the house, Hermione had discovered the broken wand in Harry's hand.

"What is this? Isn't this Dumbledore's wand you've got there?" She reached for the pieces, but Harry evaded her.

"It was his wand." He responded shortly.

Hermione looked at him with pure admiration.

"The fragments are still very powerful." She whispered, but she could see how he was searching for a solution.

"Yes, that's why I'm going to burn them." Harry replied.

Before she could react, he had already laid the pieces on the dust-dry ground and was about to cast a spell with his wand.

"Don't!" But she was too late.

The pieces had already caught fire with a deafening noise they banged, cracked and fire sparks were flying high into the night sky like an enormous firework. Luckily for Harry, there were no bushes or anything else that could catch fire.


	9. Be or not to be

****

**Be or not to be**

In this light, his skin looked unhealthy white. Bright green eyes were looking back at him thoughtfully from the mirror. The raven black hair was as usually uncontrollable. For one moment, he asked himself what Hermione's parents thought of him, while he brushed his teeth, was he for them too, this strange guy who had stolen their child, who was to blame for all the bad things that happened in their life? Then Harry reminded himself the Grangers were not the Dursleys. He didn't feel right here, as if he belonged instead in this lonely dark wizard house in London rather than in this bright absolutely typical home in Darwin as if everything they had been through was just a faraway nightmare.

The bathroom was roomy and painted in a brilliant white. On the toilet lid were Harry's clothes for the night, which Jane had given him. Still, he didn't understand why Hermione's parents had invited them both to stay the night and even less himself, why he had agreed?  
Perhaps, Harry thought, he desperately needed to separate himself from the magical world. Especially now, when they only saw the hero in him in Britain and not at all how he was still a human being too. Harry only wanted a bit of fresh air but certainly hadn't thought of Australia or the muggle world.

On autopilot, Harry changed and walked down the corridor to the room he was going to share with Hermione. For the Grangers, it was to be expected that newlyweds would want to share a room. They had no idea that the marriage wasn't one out of love but instead out of despair and comfort. If Harry had any say in it, Hermione's parents would never learn the truth either.

Hermione sat cross-legged with her back turned to the door on the bed and not at all surprising to him read a book, when Harry entered the room. She wore now a grey t-shirt and tugged a loose hair strand behind her ear. Her pants were only guessable; they were that short. Though they had shared for several months, one tent and even one night with each other, still Harry felt overly nervous.

"I just don't understand you sometimes, Harry?" He heard her say but only by the tone of her voice; he knew already he was in trouble.

"What?" He couldn't follow her.

Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind himself while Hermione angrily closed her book and stood up from the bed.

"You always have to act unreasonably and reckless." Hermione hissed, and her eyes gleamed.

"You're one to complain." He replied though he knew right away, he was unfair.

"Me?" She asked dangerously. "It wasn't me who just set a wand on fire in an area where it hasn't rained in months."

"Oh, well." Harry grinned. "At least we got a beautiful firework."

"Only because you were lucky enough." She said now mildly.

"Am I not always lucky?" He joked and put a smile on her face.

Harry sat down on the bed and found the book she had been reading on it.

"What are you reading anyway?" Noisily he reached for her book, which was lying with the cover on the bed.

He had barely touched it with his fingers when he saw in the corner of his eyesight how Hermione tried to take it away from him.

"Harry, give it back!" And she tried to get the book out of his hand.

Harry had to evade her, hold it out of her reach. Now he was much more interested what it was all about. But he hadn't counted on Hermione; she just didn't give up easily. At first, she sat right by his side and tried to grab around him yet again then he was holding the book in his right hand now and was just about to read the title. Hermione, however, had enough and chose to go for a frontal assault instead. Over Harry 's lap, she tried to grasp his arm, but it was out of her reach, and he was stronger than her too. Still, she pulled herself upon his arm to get her hands on the book but ended up sitting on Harry's lap instead.

"It's just a book." He said amused about her attitude.

"Then you can give it back to me " She breathed heavily but still tried to get her book back in vain.

He had in the meantime got her book behind his back and could barely get it from his right hand to his left when she again tried to get a grasp of it, but still, he was faster. With an arm length away from her, he was holding the corpus delicti.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, frustrated.

Harry, however, put his arm as far as possible out of her reach. At some point, he lost his balance and fell backwards with Hermione still on his lap on the bed. Despite this, she still had no chance of getting to his left arm. That's when Hermione began crawling up his body; they were now at one hight, she even could touch the book with her fingertips.

"Oops!" Harry laughed and let go of the book, so it fell on the floor and absurdly out of her grasp.

For several minutes Hermione glared at him till it caught up on her, how very intimate they were right now. Each of them felt the hot breath on their faces, but most of all, how Harry had his hands on her uncovered thighs. The time stood still, and their eyes kept rooming over their faces too. It was Harry who broke the spell by putting one stray hair stand behind her ear.

"We really should." Harry gulped. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hermione replied slightly rueful but stood from him up anyway.

Harry too left the bed and took with him a pillow and a blanket.

"Best I'll sleep on the floor, and you take the bed." He mumbled and was already preparing his night camp while Hermione only managed to nod stupidly.

She just let him do whatever he wanted and got herself ready for the night instead. Soon the lights went out, and each of them was miserably trying to find sleep. She lied awake in the bed, and Harry rolled around on the floor.

"This is so stupid." She finally shouted out aloud.

"Harry, come here!" Hermione called and leaned down to him, pulled at his blanket.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised but tiredly.

"You shall come up here!" She insisted and got hold of his arm now.

Slowly Harry got up, but just as his knee touched the mattress, he froze up again.

"Hermione." He said reproachfully.

"For heaven's sake, Harry. We're best friends, shared a tent with another. You're my husband and even had sex then you can share a bed with me too." Hermione finally had enough of his nobility and dragged him on to the bed.

Defeated he settled down and she cuddled up to him.

"Goodnight, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight, Mrs Potter." He replied not without to get slightly hit by Hermione against the shoulder. Still, his happy grin didn't vanish if possible it became even brighter


	10. Hesitant Awakening

****

****

****

****

Hesitant Awakening

In stripes, the golden light found its way into the room, and bit by bit illuminated Harry's face. It was unusual for him to wake up in warmness and this well-rested. If this wasn't extraordinary enough, he felt a warm body next to his too. One arm laid lazily over his breast while someone breathed rhythmically against his neck.

Harry confusedly blinked, where was he? It's not that he wanted to complain, really, it was seldom to awake from such a refreshing slumber but therein lied the problem. It just didn't fit into his chaotic life to feel like that. Gradually he looked down on himself and discovered, aside from brown locks draped all over the pillow, the peaceful and carefree face of Hermione. Fascinated at this sight, Harry couldn't look away; he was too consumed by working out just how much his life had changed.

Months ago, he could remember vividly, Hermione had dark rings under her eyes, her skin had been in an unnatural white shade, but presently nothing of this could be seen anymore. The gruesome, the life-threatening had vanished from her facial features, and her natural beauty was again untroubled. Unintentional, unconscious, he stroked her cheek while he still tried to figure out what had happened. Slowly, hesitate even Hermione's eyelids began to flutter and then their eyes locked. He was just about to withdraw his hand when Hermione laid hers on top of his.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself." She grinned.

To Harry's amusement, she then began to turn and stretch herself extensively.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione inquired after she sat up.

"Well, really well." He sat up too.

"Better than on the floor, I assume." She began self-righteously. "And if I look you over, I didn't bit you either."

"It's my luck." He counters. "And before you decide to change that, I'll get up and use the bathroom."

With this, he left the bed and a speechless Hermione behind, who decided to lay back down unto the mattress.

"Sleepyhead." He commended.

Harry could duck just in time to avoid being hit by a flying pillow. Heartly he laughed while he entered the corridor and closed the door behind himself. When he was about to get into the bathroom, he saw Jane walking towards him.

"Good morning, Harry, did you sleep well?" She greeted him.

Surprised, he only could nod his head.

"Fine, do you perhaps have a moment for me?"

"Of course, Mrs. - I mean, Jane." He stammered, she made him nervous.

"Well, to be frank with you, I'm worried. You're so young to be married already." Jane began, but Harry could see how troubled she was.

"I know." and secretly, he felt terrible.

"Don't get me wrong, Harry, it's nothing against you as a person or that I accuse you of anything. After all, you're young, way too young for living through such horrors." She hurriedly added at the guilt-stricken face of the young man in front of her.

"I'm worried that you'll both might regret this decision in future and I don't know what Hermione will do if she loses you as a friend as well."

Surprised, Harry looked up.

"You fear Hermione could lose me?" He examined in amazement.

Jane smiled softly at him, and he obviously had no idea what a significant part he had in her daughter's life.

"You really don't know how much you mean to her, do you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Of course, I do." embarrassed he scratched himself at the back of his head. "I care for Hermione a lot too otherwise I wouldn't have asked her to marry me."

Jane sighed, apparently, nobody could ease her anxiety. Shortly, she squeezed his shoulder before she went and continued her way downstairs.

"Jane!" Harry came to his senses when he saw her go and called after her. "No matter what happens, Hermione will always be my best friend."

"Thank you, Harry." She replied heartily.

"Don't mention it."

For a few seconds, he watched her leave; the whole exchange with Hermione's mother made him thoughtful.

"Harry!" Hermione's loud shout brought him back into reality.

He went back down the corridor, but before he could reach the door, it got already ripped open.

"Harry, there you are. You've to see this." Hermione exclaimed excitedly and returned in the room.

Now that the view was free, he noted how at least a dozen light brown feathers floated through the air next to an open window. Finally, he discovered Hermione how she nursed an exhausted falcon.

"An Australian hobby or little falcon, they deliver here the magical mail." She explained.

From the floor, she collected a noble-looking envelope and gave it to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry wanted to know.

On the envelope stood in black tint:

*Mrs Hermione Potter & Mr Harry Potter, Darwin *

Harry raised a brow and glanced at Hermione.

"Open it already." She sounded amused but eager.

Energetically Harry broke the seal and got the letter out. The envelope was nonetheless heavy, but he didn't pay any mind yet instead had a look at the message.

"It's from Hogwarts." Harry reported flabbergasted, and with this, he had Hermione's full attention.

"Really?" She left the falcon alone and joined Harry.

"Well, yeah." He stuttered and saw up from the parchment to her.

"What does it say?" She demanded and looked over his shoulder and started to read herself line after line.

Before he had a chance to grasp what the letter was about, she took it out of his hand and held her other hand over her mouth.

"And?" Harry asked Hermione.

He hadn't gotten really far in the text because he had been too surprised by the familiar emblem. She didn't react, though, and he remembered there was still something inside the envelope. Harry shook out the content on his palm. Two red-golden badges appeared, on one of them, he could read Head girl.

"They made us Headboy and Headgirl." Hermione whispered at last.

For a little while, he played with the two badges in his hand thoughtfully. It had always been a dream, a goal of Hermione to wear at some point this badge.

"We need to talk, Hermione." Harry began gravely.

Hermione sighed heavily and lowered the letter before their eyes met again. There were so many emotions, doubts about their future it seemed nearly impossible to voice them all.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore, Harry." She finally said, and he knew right away, she was talking about their marriage.

"Neither do I." Harry reached for her hand to hold it in his. "I can't stand it if we are at odds with another."

It was truly amazing how much smaller her hands were. Briefly, he wondered, while he drow little circles with his thumb over the soft skin on the backside of her hand, when had this happened?

"But we can't keep doing this; we can't stay in a loveless marriage." She urged, and he let go of her hand.

"You think this describes our relationship, loveless?" He felt offended.

"Harry, that's not what I mean." Hermione huffed irritated. "Why can't you see how this marriage will, in the end, turn us into miserable beings?"

Hermione turned her head away from him so that she could look out of the window.

"Why can't you understand that I can't do that to you?" Harry spat angrily now and then turned softly, by the chin, her face towards him again and continued barely over a whisper. "We can be great, even happy together."

"I'm never going to be Ginny." Hermione argued, feebly.

"Nor do I want you to." He grinned lopsidedly at her. "I'm rather fond of this brilliant, kindhearted but also very stubborn young woman, you know."

A moment passed and Hermione bit nervously her lips.

"You aren't Ron, either." Her words cut surprisingly deep.

"No." He mumbled.

"Honestly, even if we weren't married, I don't think that Ron and I had a chance at all." Hermione exclaimed, and Harry couldn't help and feel relieved. "After he left, anything beyond friendship ended right there."

Still, this didn't change their dilemma, though. They still were just two best friends magically married to each other, right? Harry felt the two badges in his fist and got an idea.

"Let's make a deal!" he started.

"Harry." She scolded him, probably expecting anything reckless, illogical.

"We'll go back to Hogwarts for our seventh year."

"Didn't you tell me you had no desire to return, even though I told you how people might take it if you just take your NEWTS?" Hermione interrupted him.

"Well, yes." Harry admitted grudgingly. "But that is part of the agreement I'm trying to offer you."

"Go on then, what is in for you?" She challenged him.

"We remain married, and you won't ask me to disown you." At this, she starred seriously at him. "At least as long as we're at Hogwarts, maybe then you realise that we won't be unhappy."

"Fine." Hermione growled.

"Fine?" Harry asked suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at her. "There has to be a but."

"Of course, there is." Hermione smirked, despite the situation and lowered her head bashfully. "We set up a letter to Professor McGonagall that we prefer to keep our marriage a secret, for now, so they keep calling me by my maiden name."

"Right." Harry could see how this would make it all easier on both of them, yet he didn't like it.

"And when either of us can't stand it anymore for whatever reason, you've to disown me, Harry."

"I promise you; I won't drag you along if being married to me makes you genuinely depressed." was his sincere response.

"Thank you so much." and she abruptly hugged him fiercel


	11. To Err is Human, to Forgive is Divine

****

To Err is Human, to Forgive is Divine  


Thick grey clouds of smoke could be seen at the ceiling of the station when the red locomotive drove in slowly. Despite the fume and the crowd of people, the bright signal colour showed them, where they needed to be. Harry felt like in a distant dream; never he had expected to drive once again with the Hogwarts Express yet here they were in London at King Cross, on train station 9 3/4. The new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Professor McGonagall, had made it to her goal to count the last year differently and to nourish the new fragile peace in the upcoming year. A proper school operation had been impossible throughout the war; students had been actively harassed if not prevented from their education altogether.

Many older students were granted to take their OWLs and NEWTs at the ministry. Yet also a lot of them lacked in their studies to be able to pass them in the first place. Muggle-born students, for example, had been far too busy to survive the genocide and had also been banned from Hogwarts. The best solution was to put years together, which meant Ginny was presently in one year with Harry and Hermione. Just another reason for him to see his return to Hogwarts negatively. Hermione, however, argued how his fame shouldn't be the sole reason why he'll get any job later. And he had to admit, she was right, the magical community was very flighty in their opinions about him. Who knew and in a few years they'll see in him no hero, but someone who stole his way into the ministry rather than by a well earned accomplishment, starting with his NEWTs?

Harry never wanted to be part of any favouritism by getting his NEWTs awarded like a trophy because he had defeated Voldemort. That all aside, a return to Hogwarts allowed him also a slow, albeit hurtful new beginning in a magical Britain without Voldemort. All the memories of their time at the school before the war had begun, they would have to face. But also reminded of everyone they had lost. Coping with the traumatic events in a secure, private place together with friends who felt similar was, if one asked Hermione, the healthiest way. Harry would much rather forget the war and the still open wounds all over his soul, yet they had come to an agreement, and he was adamant in keeping it and while at it, make her realise, being married to him wasn't that terrible after all.

They were standing with their luggage overly on time, waiting for boarding the train. The Grangers had decided to stay in Australia, neither Harry nor Hermione was surprised. Darwin was a beautiful city. The temperatures weren't that extreme for Australia as Harry had learned due a lengthy visit of the museum and art of the northern territory. Nearby they had everything one could dream of: breathtaking beaches, several national parks and active cultural life. Hermione and Harry had helped her parents to blend their real identity with the life they already had built. It was just a matter of magic. Here and there a few well-placed spells and everyone knew them by their real name. For the first time in decades, Jane and Josh could take their time and consider what they wanted to do for a living after they had given up their jobs and ownership of Prais dentist care back in London before their daughter obliviated them. In Australia, they were known as real estate agents and free to decide whether they wanted to keep it that way, to return into their old profession or do something entirely different. Thus turned the weeks, Harry and Hermione, spend in Darwin to a very relaxing experience and had allowed them to forget the difficult situation they were in.

Here, back in London, at the station, everything seemed to crash again on them. After their agreement, neither of them had mentioned the marriage or disownment while in Down Under. Harry looked with an unnerving feeling forward to the train ride, what if they got into a confrontation with Ginny, would the whole argument start a new?

"Are you coming?" Hermione's voice interrupted Harry's musing.

She already had a foot on the first step, apparently waiting for him. In a hurry, he was about to grab one of the handles from the luggage next to him, when it started to move all on its own.

"We should have thought of it more often, back in Darwin." Harry exclaimed amused when he looked up and saw Hermione with her wand in her hand

"What do you mean?" She asked while boarding the train.

They had been standing by intention this close to the last few wagons so other students and their parents wouldn't that easily recognise them. Though Harry was with his lengthy hair and new tan hardly as the chosen one recognisable, still, one couldn't be careful enough.

"Magic, Hermione. " He laughed.

Indeed, neither of them had thought of it the first few days that they could have just conjured a second bed for Harry or enlarged Hermione's room all together. Several more occasions came afterwards to mind when they simply hadn't thought of a magical solution. Perhaps it just wasn't that bothersome or, and probably closer to the truth, they had been in an urged need to be separated from anything magical for a while.

"Ah, well." Suddenly, self-aware of her ignorance, Hermione changed the topic. "This compartment here should be free."

She opened the door, and indeed it was empty. With a strangely melancholic feeling, Harry moved in and had just hurled his trunk on the rack, when felt how someone stood behind them.

"Granger, is this really you?" A male voice asked, and Harry turned around.

In front of him in the threshold stood Terry Boot with a broad smile on his face, already dressed in his school uniform and leered openly at Hermione while she took off her coat.

"Terry, what are you doing here?" She questioned surprised.

Harry's mood darkened, even more, when the very fit looking young man ignored him entirely and went ahead by embracing Hermione too comfortable for Harry's liking.

"I agreed, like probably you too, to Professor McGonagall's offer and return to Hogwarts to finish my magical education." He explained enthusiastically.

Finally, Terry let Hermione go again but saw how she still had her trunk in front of her and was about to grab it.

"I'll manage that, Boot!" Harry roughly stepped in and hurled the heavy suitcase with a loud thump onto the rack.

"Potter, you're here too?" Terry's smile froze instantly. "Nice to see some familiar faces, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry scowled at him.

"Well, I suppose, I better get back into my compartment. I'll see you, Granger." Terry proceeded quickly under Harry scrutinising eyes and left.

"What has gotten into you, Harry?" Hermione hissed accusingly as soon as the door slide shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged and replied in a cold tone while he sat down.

"You know exactly, what I mean!" She glared at him and sat opposite to him with crossed arms.

The compartment door opened again. At first one could only see flaming red hair before the freckled face of none other than Ron Weasley became visible. Shocked, he stilled his movement for a second, then he saw from Harry to Hermione, where his eyes lingered before they returned to Harry again.

"Hullo," Ron mumbled.

Harry gulped, he hadn't expected this confrontation. For weeks he had banished any thoughts of his best friend. It had been surprisingly easy; after all, he had gotten used being separated from him. Still, Harry had to admit; he missed Ron. Not his jealousy or his need to be better than him, but this kind-hearted boy he could talk about anything, with whom he could have fun. So many things had happened in the past years, that Harry often found himself wishing back a time when nothing could separate them.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron pointed to the seat right next to Harry.

It was almost like their very first train ride.

"Of course not, come in," Hermione answered, while Harry could only nod.

Reluctantly Ron moved into the compartment, put his trunk away and sat next to Harry.

"Where have you two been?" Ron blurted out at last.

"Australia, at Hermione's parents," Harry spoke for the first time to Ron.

"You found them?" He sounded pleased by this news.

"Yes, and they remember again, who I am, thanks to Harry." Hermione beamed.

Confused, Ron looked at Harry, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really thought about why Hermione hadn't been able to lift the spell from her parents.

"Well." Hermione began hesitantly and bit her lips in a nervous gesture. "Emotionally, it was impossible for me to lift the spell from my parents. You know how there has to be sufficient intent to cast any spell in the first place?"

"Similar Principe like by the unforgiving curses?" She nodded in agreement toward Harry.

"At the time when I obliviated my parents, there had been logically much more intent, force in my casting. After all, I wanted them to be protected and safe from death eaters, who would want to find them for any information about Harry." Hermione tried to explain excessively, but Ron only shared with Harry a look and grinned, both had the same thought.

This was such a typical situation for them how she tried for the millionth time to explain something.

"After the war, when I wanted to lift the enchantment again. Well, I was worried, anxious even I might do it all wrong and -"

"Harry got in the picture and solved your problem, after that you stayed in Australia?" Ron concluded earnestly, while he looked anew from Hermione to Harry.

"Yeah, Mrs and Mr Granger invited me to stay," Harry confirmed.

In the meantime, the train had left London. The landscape outside the windows had changed dramatically from a vibrant metropolis to the countryside now. The moment had passed where the trio talked comfortably with another, and a heavy silence laid upon the compartment instead.

"Do your parents know, that you are -" It was, at last, Ron who broke the uncomfortable situation albeit clumsy. "You know what I mean!"

Hermione nodded but chose to look at her hands rather than at either of them. By telling her parents, they had turned the whole marriage into something much more real. It felt almost like in the hospital wing again. The tension, the heaviness that parted the friends was tangible.

Ron's face had turned red, but he didn't look angry. The past weeks had changed him, at least to Harry, his best friend appeared to be different.

"I," Ron stuttered. "I like to apologise to both of you. I've been an idiot, and I know this now."

"It's okay -"

"It's bloody not, Harry!" Ron interrupted him sincerely. "Though it needed a talk with Dad for me to get it, really. You are, both of you, the best thing that could have ever happen in my life and I shouldn't destroy this friendship with my insecurity and pride. The war showed clearly how short life could be."

Uncertain, Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"You talked about this with your Dad?" Harry inquired in a low voice.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "About everything. At first, he wasn't all that happy to learn, that I left and that you are married, but then he understood my situation surprisingly well."

"The past week's must have been tough on you." Hermione spoke softly.

Ron gulped and appeared to battle with himself.

"The hardest of my whole life." He confessed in a murmur.

In a blink of an eye, Hermione had moved over to Ron and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that we weren't there for you after Fred's funeral." Harry heard her say.

Ron let Hermione go and turned with a watery smile to Harry, who was simply overloaded with the situation and the emotions.

"I'm just happy to see you." He said hearty and embraced him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is clearly not a fanfic for Ron bashing. Characters, humans in general actually, act unreasonably at times, but this doesn't turn them into evil, or terrible people. Friendship, like any other relationship, is full of great, fantastic moments but also full of pain, anger and disappointments. We learn and grow through this, and maybe we understand to accept that we're human, full of errors, which we desperately hope someone will forgive us.
> 
> Phoenixwriteres


	12. A Glimpse of a Married Life

****

**A Glimpse of a Married Life  
**

Homecoming, there wasn't any other description to use, if the train ride had felt nostalgic, bittersweet even then the first steps on Hogwarts grounds downright heart-wrenching. That Harry had Ron and Hermione with him when the impressive Castle slowly appeared in front of them had been an enormous relief to Harry. If it hadn't been for the unusual sensation of holding hands with Hermione throughout the ordeal from entering the carriage and driving up to the entrance hall, he'd regretted their agreement.

The welcome feast went by in a blur. Harry didn't pay at all attention to the sorting neither to the speech of the new Headmistress. Everything washed over him, and he let it happen. Perhaps it was easier for him to pull through the first suffocating moments being back at Hogwarts. Ginny didn't look at them, avoided them like the plague, only at times Harry caught a glimpse of fiery red mane.

The wounds on the walls had been restored, but not on everyone's soul. The stoicism stopped right at the second when Harry realised that Hogwarts obviously recognised that he was married to Hermione.

"This is the Headquarter." Professor McGonagall, who had escorted them, told them.

She hesitated before she turned to them. Hermione and Harry had an astonished look on their face, as soon as they saw how the staircase stopped in front of a single door.

"Without a doubt, you may have noticed the Headquarter is quite different in equipment than usually." The Headmistress seemed to guess the problem.

"It is designed for a married couple." Hermione guessed quietly; she probably had read it in 'Hogwarts, a history' already.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Hogwarts magic recognised the bound between the Headgirl and Headboy this year and rearranged the quarter accordingly." Professor McGonagall agreed smugly.

"I'll leave you at it so that you may get accustomed to the private quarters." She added hastily as Harry and Hermione shared a look, and proceeded in leaving them alone.

"Well, it looks like we'll keep our sleeping arrangement after all." Harry broke the silence at last.

Hermione peered at him before she composed herself.

"I'm not at all a good company. My study schedule is rather demanding, and I'd hate to keep you awake." She said earnestly.

"You mean to tell me that Hermione Granger can't be stopped from her academic success by something like sleep?" He smiled, fondly at her.

"Well, yes, I do tend to exaggerate a bit." Hermione conceded reluctantly.

"A bit? Honestly, I might be able to keep you sane in a N.E.W.T. year." Bashfully she held her head down as he continued. "I'd be glad if I manage that, though."

Soon, they got used to sharing the apartment. Harry quickly found out that Headboy duties added to Quidditch practise in a N.E.W.T. year was just crazy. Next, he understood that the time spending with Hermione alone was limited to the Headquarters. Usually, they did their rounds separately to allow each of them more time for assignments or training.

But to his surprise, it turned out it wasn't at all something negative. Contrary Harry began to look forward to this few hours of the day. A few weeks into their seventh year, Hermione decided to tutor students, who struggled in this term due to their experiences while at war against Voldemort. As much as Harry admired her determination to assure that everyone would be able to get their N.E.W.T.s, it began to push her to the limit too.

It was already long past curfew on this Thursday. The Marauders Map laid open on the little table surrounded by a stake of books, an eagle feather and a roll of parchment. His Essay for Transfiguration Harry had finished an hour ago, and he had just revised curses and hexes for DADA. For a brief second, he considered whether he should take a look at Charms or not. From the corner of his eyes, he saw how finally the dot on the map with the name Hermione Potter slowly moved from the Libary towards the Headquarters. A relieved sigh escaped his lips before he tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose and took off his glasses.

"It's about time." Harry muttered as soon as he heard the revealing grind of the statue in front of the entrance to the Headquarters.

Mere seconds later, he heard approaching footsteps.

"Seriously, Harry?" Hermione huffed.

"A good evening to you too, Hermione." He quickly replied while he put his glasses back on.

There she was standing and looked exhausted as hell, yet Harry was glad to see her.

"Why are you still up?" She gently chided. "I told you already last time that you don't have to wait for me."

"But I want to." He retorted.

Defeated, she sat down on the couch, right next to him.

"Come on, lean back and relax for a moment." Hermione followed his suggestion reluctantly while he reached for her limbs to get them on his lap.

"What are you doing?" She inquired but didn't fight him.

It was a vast difference to their routine. Usually, very late in the evening, Harry would be comfortable laying down on the couch with his head on Hermione's lap. She would play absent-mindedly with his hair while reading or reminiscing the day with him. Now, though, their roles were reversed, and Hermione was utterly knackered.

"You won't mind a massage, do you?" He asked but took already one shoe after another off.

"Harry, you don't have to - oww." She didn't get far with her protest because he started carefully kneading her tense right foot.

Hermione leaned back when Harry pushed one thumb against her ball of the foot.

"Don't you think helping all these students alone is too much? The day only got twenty-four hours, and you need at least eight hours of sleep." He advised with a worried undertone.

"Five."

"What?"

"Sometimes, four hours will do too." She lazily argued.

Her eyes were closed by now, and her breathing slow.

"How long, though?" At this point, he put her foot on his thigh and proceeded to massage her calf.

"Merlin, where did you learn this?" She bit her lips to prevent her from moaning.

"As long as necessary." She retorted, at last, stubbornly.

Harry only nodded to this. Instead, he was marvelling the soft texture of her skin. The massage had been intended as benefit solely for her to relax after a rather stressful day, yet slowly it turned into something intimate. Despite the proximity and his inner turmoil, Harry continued his ministration.

"Let's go to bed, Hermione." He had finished the massage by now. However, he couldn't stop stroking her legs.

It was such a comfortable situation, sitting here and end a trying day. Minutes later they were laying in their king-sized four-poster bed while Hermione found quickly to sleep, Harry was overthinking everything.

Something was shifting between them; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Over the past weeks, Harry and Hermione had slowly gravitated closer than before to each other. Perhaps, living together like a married couple without her parents lurking around the corner would do that to any relationship, Harry mused in the morning while standing under the shower. After all, it had been his goal to show Hermione that they'll be fine, yet there was this nagging sensation in the back of his mind.

Harry turned off the water and took a large towel to rub himself dry. Only in his boxers dressed, he returned to the bedroom where Hermione was still in deep slumber. Inwardly, he was genuinely amused. Yesterday, she had been so sure that a few hours of sleep would do yet here she was merely a night later still deep in dreamland. As much as he would love to let her sleep, she would hate to miss a lesson.

At first, Harry tried to pull at the blanket, but Hermione had managed to have such a good grip on it, it was no use. Then he proceeded to her side of the bed. After several weeks, he thought he should by now got used to seeing his best friend sleep peacefully, yet each time he was fascinated anew. It was like looking at a young woman who never had to fight in a war, never had to go through all the miserable situation with and because of him.

Harry sat down at her side of the bed. Even though the mattress dipped down, it didn't disturb her slumber at all either.

"Hermione, time to wake up!" Harry tried while lightly touching her arm.

Slightly, she stirred but didn't bother to hurry. Harry purses his lips. Obviously, a different tactic was in order, or they would miss breakfast entirely. Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips were right next to her ear.

"Quick, the library is on fire!" He whispered.

The reaction was far more intense than he had anticipated. Hermione shot straight, wide awake, up in a sitting position on the bed. Without his fast reflexes, she'd have knocked him down. Instead, he was laughing while sitting up again.

"I can't believe that worked." Harry snickered in amazement.

"Never." Hermione heavily exhaled and looked at him with round eyes. "I implore you, never do that again."

His response was to burst into another fit of loud laughter.

"Will you stop it!" Hermione demanded but couldn't hide her amusement over the situation in her voice.

Repeatedly she easily slapped his shoulder.

"Oww, that hurts!" He complained and got hold of her right hand.

It was precisely this movement that made both stops in their tracks. Only isolated chuckles escaped them while they kept staring at each other. Harry's eyes drank the sight of Hermione in, how carefree and beautiful she was. Softly, Hermione touched his cheek with her free hand. It just added to the enchantment which had caught them completely. In a lovingly yet at the same time hypnotic way, she caressed his skin while her face moved closer to his. Before he knew it, she had closed the gap between their lips and was kissing him.

It had been such a turn of event that Harry didn't react directly when he, at last, began to return her affection; it was over again. Hermione had torn off her lips from him, and while Harry looked quite offended by the end of their kiss, she wore an entirely shocking expression on her face. In a matter of seconds, she scampered out of bed.

"Hermione!" Harry called when she was already at the door to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Harry" She sighed. "I can't do this right now."

All the calmness was gone from her complexion and replaced by an all too well-known expression of worry. For a brief moment, they kept looking at each other, communicating with their eyes what couldn't be said with mere words. In defiance, Hermione shook her head before she left him.

Harry groaned in frustration and let himself fall back on to the bed, buried his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather tricky to write. For one, it is an addition to the overall story. It was a conflict to me whether to publish a huge chapter or to add a completely new written chapter? My choice is the latter option for that should fit better. As for Hermione's reaction, all will be explained in due time, though her mother told Harry already how afraid she is of losing him. I hope you had a wonderful Christmastime and have a Happy New Year.


	13. Upcoming Storm

****

Upcoming Storm

In the past hours, Harry had more than once asked himself what had gotten into him? The first few weeks back at Hogwarts had gone by remarkably easy. Even though they had to live with the deadly glares of Ginny, she still chooses to avoid them as much as she could to Harry's relief. The friendship with Ron slowly was at a healthy level again; one could argue it had even vastly improved. Ron and Hermione had stopped to keep fighting over Harry all the time. Ron had begun to hold himself back and appeared to be strangely at ease considered he wasn't anymore in need to prove himself worthy of her affection. Hermione had, after all, become unreachable to him. At this, Ron was in advance to a certain Ravenclaw Prefect. It had been Terry Boot's fault that Harry was now in this precarious situation in the first place.

Aside from the Weasley's and perhaps the teaching staff nobody knew at Hogwarts that Harry and Hermione were married. The different equipment of the Headquarters was unknown to the majority of the student body, too. In this context, it didn't surprise that Terry Boot believed Hermione to be available for his affection. However, this insight didn't stop Harry from finding Boot's behaviour irritating if not highly annoying.

The kiss Harry and Hermione had shared days before, and the fact that they choose to ignore the graduate change of their relationship hadn't improved his disapproving feelings of the Ravenclaw boy at all. Contrary, the opposite was true. Harry had taken it as an opportunity to rash into action without to think twice about the possible consequences.

"She is going to kill you, Harry!" Ron noted again while putting _1001 Countercurses_ back on the bookshelf.

"Thank you for the reminder. I would appreciate it if you helped me instead and find a counter curse, preferable before Hermione notice anything is wrong." Harry grumbled.

They were both in the library and had already placed an uncountable variation of books on their table. None of them had been any help.

"Before? Who are you kidding, Harry? She already noticed it. She wears the badge every day." In disbelief, Ron shook his head.

"Ron!" Harry warned him and slammed shut yet another book.

"This is a spell from the Twins. You can't lift it that easily -"

"Damn it!" Harry hissed and dragged Ron behind the nearest shelf.

Just in time, he had seen that Hermione entered the library in a visibly lousy mood.

"What in the devil's name is she doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, this is Hermione we're talking about she always goes to the library." Ron rhetorical answered.

She walked up to one of the bookshelves and searched for any useful tome when she decided the loud giggles from some fifth year girls were highly disturbing.

"Silence, this is a library!" Hermione told them off, and they quiet down immediately.

"Say's who?" a Slytheringirl drawled in a bored tone.

Just a few higher year pupils from Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts. After the war, they had the worst possible reputation.

"Say's me!" Hermione rounded to the table, where the group of girls were seated and pointed to her badge.

"Oh-oh, you're ankle-deep in a mess." escaped Ron before he could utter another word, Harry clasped a hand over his mouth.

"She is Headgirl. Come on, Cecilia, let's go before Granger takes points, or worse give us detention." A Gryffindorgirl noted and was about to gather her school things.

"Wait, the badge says something different though," Cecilia said while gazing at the silvery emblem on Hermione's robes.

"Indeed." Another girl agreed.

"_Hermione Potter_, " Cecilia read "and this tells us what exactly?"

Harry closed his eyes when the girl said that. This couldn't be happening right now, he thought.

„Are you related to Harry Potter or something?" inquired another voice.

"Nonsense, I told you this is Granger. I believe best friend with Potter." The Gryffindor girl chimed in.

"Maybe they are married." A dreamy voice speculated.

"You're hopelessly romantic, Susie! Obviously, she is a fangirl." Cecilia said and turned to Hermione. "Aren't you bit too old for something like this?"

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Harry." Ron mumbled while Harry angrily looked at him.

"That's enough. Get lost, or you'll get all one-week worth of detention!" Hermione dangerously hissed.

"You wouldn't." Cecilia replied, suddenly afraid.

"Try me!"

"Come on, let's leave." In haste, the group stumbled out of the library.

For several seconds, Hermione remained rooted to the spot and glared after them before she returned to the bookshelf to take out a book but decided against it and stormed in a huff from the library too.

"What were you thinking, mate?" Ron, at last, broke the silence.

"It's all Boot's fault." Harry rumbled.

Ron shook, in disbelief, his head.

"You're already married to her. What else do you want?" It didn't make any sense to him.

"Ron, we're just -"

"Friends? Oh, yeah, I can see that. Who are you trying to convince with this phrase? Me or yourself?" He interrupted Harry.

But he wasn't listening anymore. Instead, Harry tried to find a solution to the problem.

"George." He mumbled under his breath.

"What got my brother to do with anything?" Ron angrily exclaimed.

"We need to talk to him, that's the only way."

"I really don't know, Harry. Since Fred -, " Ron nervously gulped. "He isn't much into anything these days."

Despite Ron's protest, Harry dragged him out of the library.

Meanwhile, in front of the castle, dusk set in. At the horizon, the sun went down in a bright red colour and put the whole sky into a defuse light. The scars at the brickwork, the scaffold which was still a reminder of the war, lost their sharpness. Further outside, the lake nestled into the landscape and all appeared as if everything was fine and not just the quiet before an upcoming storm. From the east dark, dangerously looking clouds were approaching. It wasn't any more deniable the autumn had arrived, and with the season change, all the unpleasant weather conditions had come too.

Still frantic, Hermione stepped out of the gateway. She desperately needed fresh air and be it just for a mindless walk around the lake. She wasn't any use in this emotional state at the library. Yet, before she could even take one step toward the lake, someone grabbed her at the shoulder and yanked her around. A furious Ginny stood right in front of Hermione. Her long red mane was flying through the rising wind behind her while Hermione had troubles to keep her hair away from the face.

"Does it give you any sick satisfaction to torture me like this?" She screamed at Hermione.

She, on the other hand, was utterly lost for words.

"Do you have to rub it under my nose? I am talking to you, Hermione!" Ginny gripped Hermione's arms and shook her violently.

"I'm not doing anything like that!" Hermione replied, still, perplexed.

"No, and what is this?" Ginny pointed wildly toward her badge. "A prank that went wrong or what?"

Her grip on her tightened.

"Ginny, let go of me, you're hurting me!" Hermione tried to break away from her, but the younger girl was stronger than expected.

"You're such a goddamn bitch, Hermione. You don't deserve someone like Harry, who readily sacrifice his happiness for you." Ginny screamed.

Her words didn't miss their mark at all. Hermione only wanted to get away from Ginny. As if she didn't already know this. She didn't need Ginny to tell her that Harry was with his helping-people syndrome in the way of his happiness.

"Ginny!" Hermione heard a male voice and looked up, saw through her unshed tears how Neville hurried, pass the gateway, toward Ginny.

"Let, Hermione, go!" He demanded, and to Hermione's surprise, Ginny did as told.

In a trance, Hermione moved away from them and back to the castle.

"I wish Bellatrix had killed you!" Ginny screamed, her voice choked with tears, after Hermione.


	14. Hear my plea

****

**Hear My Plea**

The picture couldn't be more absurd yet, at the same time, familiar. Inside the great fireplace of the headquarters, George Weasley's Head was floating above the green flames. He hearty laughed. His red hair fell back, and one could easily see that he had only one ear left. At the floor in front of the fireplace, sat Harry and Ron, who shared a worried look. They had expected any reaction from rejection to disinterest but not the obvious one. The death of his twin had turned George into a shadow of his former self. These days, humour was the very last emotion that one thought of when his name came up, and yet here they sat and were watching George how he was having the time of his life.

For a few seconds, Harry was thankful that he had changed the headgirl badge from Hermione without care for the consequences or a counterspell ready.

”You really charmed the badge of Hermione Granger? Oh man, I would have loved to see her face after she got that someone pranked her or be there when she's going to pay you back, Harry.” George chuckled.

”Not funny.” Harry growled.

”It is hilarious. Not even we had dared to prank her.” George roared again with laughter and shook in sheer disbelief his head.

”The counterspell would be more helpful.” Ron grumbled.

”Not to fast, Ronnikens, do you both really think it will save you from her wrath?” George rhetorical asked.

”I’ve nothing to do with the prank!” Ron lifted his hands in an innocent gesture while Harry gave him a disapproving look.

”At least it might soothe her a bit.” Harry sighed and dragged one hand through his hair.

”Very well, to lift the spell, you just say revidere ineptia. This should end your little prank. Good luck and by Merlin, you’re going to need it.” still laughing and with an eruption of the green flames George's head vanished.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it only to try again.

”Hermione isn't seriously going to assume that I had anything to do with charming her badge, is she?” He finally inquired. Harry only snorted.

”Why out of all people would you change her badge, so it says Hermione Potter, Ron?” Harry stood, in a miserable mood, up.

”That’s right, very good.” Ron agreed, but then his face turned thoughtful again. ”Why would you do that, though?”

Harry ignored him. Instead, he walked over to the red, very comfortable couch and sat on it. The best he could do was to wait for Hermione here and hope the storm would be over soon.

”Why would it be in your interest that everyone knows you're married to Hermione?” Ron continued to ask provocative while he stood up and joined Harry on the couch.

”Ron!” Harry warned him.

He didn't want to talk about it.

”Perhaps, you should realise what you really want, Harry? I knew right away that you two didn't get married only because you felt lost. Maybe I’m not as smart as Hermione or as selfless as you, Harry. But after Hermione chose to stay with you, even considered to follow you into death, I knew there was more between the two of you. Much more, Harry.” Ron forcefully spoke while Harry wondered when his best friend had become this sensible.

”It isn't this simple.” Harry argued.

”But it is! You are in love with Hermione, aren't you?” It wasn't a question rather a statement.

Harry remained silent, but this was for Ron proof enough. A self-righteous smile appeared on his face as soon as Harry chose to look at him. In frustration, Harry went with his hand through his already unruly hair.

Everything was confusing. More than once, Harry questioned himself when precisely his feelings for Hermione had changed? But most of all, how Ginny fit into it all?

He guessed already as much that the truth was complicated. It had never been Ginny who challenged him, who got through his thick skull when needed. If at all, she had been an escape from reality in his sixth year. After Harry had lost Sirius because of his reckless action and learned of the prophecy, it had been comfortable with Ginny to forget, just for a blissful moment, that the world was on his shoulders. Throughout the few weeks of their relationship, Harry never had to argue, explain his motives but could do whatever he deemed to be right.

Hermione, however, had reminded him. Be it by fighting with him over a potion book, Malfoy or whenever he just had looked at her how wrong he had been, how he had been this close in losing her too only because she had followed him into a trap against better judgment. Hermione had been, in a way, the uncomfortable reality in person whom he had craved to flee from. After the past year at war, Harry knew he couldn't nor wanted to escape anymore. Too much had happened that he would ever be able and lead a completely carefree, illusory life.

“You should tell her how you feel!” Ron’s voice reached Harry, and he looked up.

”Hey, I’m not the problem here. I’ve accepted that Hermione belongs to you, Harry. Ginny, however, still believes in a future with you, that you’ll decide to return to her.” Ron held his hands up yet again.

At this moment, it became bright as day in the common room. From one of the large windows, one could watch how a silvery flash went through several clouds before thunder was heard. The following deep rumble drowned any other sound out.

Only after a flash of second lightning, which brightened the room once again up, became another person visible. Already in this few seconds, Hermione's appearance was everything but boding well.

”Harry, we need to talk, alone please!” They could hardly hear her over the thunder yet, Ron hastily sprung to action and left the Headquarters in a hurry.

Harry tried in vain to get a better view of her, but the room was too dark. In intervals, it was lightened up by the flashes from the ongoing thunderstorm, but otherwise, just the remaining embers in the fireplace offered some diffusely light. Hermione held her head down, didn't look up at all and chose to stay close to the entrance.

”We can't go on like this. It isn't working.” Her voice sounded rough, cracked a bit.

This informed him she probably had been crying and was still fighting more tears. At last, Hermione looked up, and Harry wished she hadn't. Her heartbroken, utterly lost and helpless appearance let him feel so miserable like never before. Each time she closed her eyes painfully, it hit him once more; that was the result of his mindless action.

”This wasn't my intention.” Harry tried but knew no matter what he said he couldn't undo anything.

He left frustrated the couch and walked over to her. Hermione didn't move any centimetres but was slightly kneading her fingers in a nervous gesture.

”I can't take it anymore.” She whispered hardly audible and wiped with her left hand over her cheek.

”Hermione, what happened?” He asked with worry and reached for her, but she avoided his advance.

”All I ever wanted is that you’re happy. You've got to believe me that, Harry.” She suddenly started babbling. ”Instead, I’m the sole reason that keeps you away from that.”

”Hermione -”

”She’s right.” She mumbled under her breath more to herself than to Harry. ”It would be indeed easier if Bellatrix -”

”What are you talking about?” Harry angrily interrupted Hermione and grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes finally.

Seconds long, they were gazing at each other. Harry tried to read her, to understand, but he already could guess that Ginny had finally broken her silence. She probably had seen the Headgirl badge.

”Please, I’m begging you, Harry, end this.” Hermione pleaded while the thunder kept rolling.

”I can't.” was his whispered answer.

Hermione gave him one last defeated look before she turned around and left him standing alone in the darkroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the title of this story, it should be self-explaining that light angst will appear somewhere in the chapters. This story is considerably lighter, and the focus isn’t alone on the miserable part of life like many other stories of mine. The reason for this, well, at that time when I wrote this bit I wanted, needed something that lights up my very dark days. Working on "A Desperate Deed" helped me through a very rough part of my life, when I thought I just couldn't ever write a single word again as heartbroken as I felt by watching my father fade away each day more. That considered it explains a bit how special this story is to me. On the other hand, I like to wrap this one up too and focus on new stuff as well.  
One thing though, I dearly hope that you'll never have a deep grudge for someone like so many of you seem to have for Ron. He isn't my favourite character at all, but by all means, people do err...and we ought to forgive, not for them but us, at some point. Esp. in this story, I tried to make clear that he did grow up a bit.


	15. Heart Given

_"To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable."_

_― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves_  
  
****

**Heart Given**

The wilted leaves on the trees were rustling in the wind. Not long and they were raining colourful down and began to cover the lawn, the landscape of Hogwarts. The slowly rising golden sun did her part to put a spell, after the storm, on this still early morning.

The weather was cold, but that's what he needed: The interaction between slightly wet air, warm sun and the smell of soil and leaves. A few stray leaves covered even the Quidditch field.

In high speed, Harry flew his rounds. It was the first time since a year that he sat again on his broom and enjoyed flying. He nearly had forgotten how it felt to fly through the air with nothing but the ground deeply below him. Complete freedom, how much had he missed this? Nowhere else could he calm down, reflecting things better than up there.

Months ago, he hadn't expected to survive the next day, but now he hadn't just defeated Voldemort but saw himself confronted with a radical change of his life. Harry had no clue how to handle it. But not only around him, he faced transitions, but he as a person was changing too. His life and the people in it had gotten a different, partly a deeper meaning. Strange, how during a year, long believed truths, feelings had been thrown out of the window.

The handle of his Firebolt began to vibrate. He had become unintended steadily faster. Harry was so caught up in his chaotically feelings that he didn't attempt to go slower at all. From one moment to the next, he had felt so angry. At first, he hadn't known what about, but then he remembered and took it as a reason to lean even further with more force into the rapid flight.

All the while, another person stepped below onto the field. In hand a broom, her fiery red mane flying behind Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry called as soon as he saw her, but she had already turned on her heels.

"Ginny, wait!" But she kept walking and ignored him.

Harry landed in breakneck speed in front of her. Barely, he could absorb the impact of this move with his legs.

"We have to talk." He demanded out of breath.

"There isn't anything to talk about as long as you're still married." She coldly rebuffed and was about to walk past him.

"Do you believe it's that easy?" Harry held her back and let his broom fall to the ground.

"You think it's for me? While I was waiting for you to return, you had something with Hermione!" She became louder.

"I didn't ask you to wait, contrary I broke up with you." He let go of her.

"It doesn't change my feelings for you, Harry. Even after everything that happened, I still want to be together with you. I understand that you had been in a desperate situation, but you have won. Voldemort is gone for good." Ginny moved towards him. "All you've to do -"

"Is to destroy Hermione's life!" Harry bitterly interrupted her.

"There'll be ways to support her if necessary. But she can lead a normal life in the muggle world too." Ginny tried to calm him.

Harry laughed without humour, shook his head ruefully before he looked at her again.

"Lucky, she won't need it." He resolutely balled his fists.

"How do you mean this?" Ginny perplexingly questioned.

"Hermione is my wife, and she'll remain it." He stated with determination.

"But you aren't in love with her. I don't understand why you want to throw your life away?" Ginny's voice wavered while she backed away from him.

"I'm not throwing anything away. Contrary, I stand to my only real decision I've ever made in my life." He smiled bitterly by the thought of Snape's memory.

"She always believed in me, even if it was utterly hopeless." Harry began to Ginny's horror to explain his reasoning.

"But me too, if you -"

"You don't understand, Ginny." He interrupted her harshly. "Hermione would have died with me. She never tries to please me, nor to be easy on me if she has a different opinion."

"More like deciding over your head." Ginny countered.

"One of the many reasons why I love Hermione." Harry quietly voiced, at last, the new truth.

"Why now, Harry?" Ginny asked, incredibly sad and disappointed.

All the things she wanted to tell him, he could guess. Why now, after she thought his heart was finally hers?

"The war changed me, Ginny. I'm not anymore that boy from a year ago who wished he could be normal." Harry started to answer.

"I should have known it." Tears were flowing unhindered over her cheeks, now that she realised that Harry never was hers and never would be.

"I didn't mean -"

"Spare me this, Harry. I just hope for you that it is the right decision." Ginny interrupted him angrily and turned her back on him.

The last thing he saw of her on this morning before he left her to find Hermione was her flaming red hair. Ginny had taken his decision surprisingly easy, but then again, he didn't know her different. At the funeral of Dumbledore, she had already a similar reaction. Ginny had just accepted his decision, let him go just like that. Something he didn't know from Hermione.

In the past, it had driven him insane that Hermione was such a damn thickhead. Now, however, it was different. It had been this kind of stubbornness, and the unbreakable believe she put in him that had made it possible in the first place they had survived. The moments when she gave in, despite better judgment, had been most impressive.

Harry had to find Hermione to tell her the truth about his feelings. He didn't know how to do that successfully, though. Hermione Granger - Potter - was everything but naive and would probably think he, once again, had his helping-people-thing going on rather than to accept his sudden declaration of love.

In the Great Hall was still breakfast time. The first lessons of the day were about to begin yet several pupils were lingering at the house tables. At the Gryffindor table, Ron sat at his usual spot. He wore a barely see-through glasses from Luna, who was sitting right next to him and was just telling him what wonderful strange things he could discover.

"You're right, Luna!" Ron chuckled. "One knows what people are searching for, by just looking at them."

Before Harry could even attempt and speak, Ron overrode him already.

"If you're looking for Hermione, she's on her way to Transfiguration."

For several seconds, Harry kept staring from Ron to Luna in puzzlement, but then it got the better of him, and he left the hall as fast as possible. If he was lucky, he might even be able and get to Hermione before she reached the classroom.

Many pupils from different houses and year's were walking in the corridors towards their classes and made it nearly impossible to see far enough ahead. Worst of all, they kept walking in little groups, just impossible to get past in a regular tempo. Recklessly, Harry chose to dismiss the act of a proper Headboy and hurried, nearly sprinted through the corridors.

Finally, a few metres from the Transfiguration room away, he found Hermione walking in front of him. Purposeful, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in an abandoned classroom.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in shock.

Everything, he had wanted to tell her, was gone. Speechless, Harry looked at her. The possibility that he no longer had to please others, just to listen to his heart was both new and wonderful.

"Transfiguration begins in a few minutes, and I don't intend to be late. Whatever it is, tell me now!" Hermione kept talking but avoided to lock eyes with him.

She probably expected, maybe even feared that Harry was about to give in and agree to disown her. But he thought of everything but while slowly closing the distance between them. All these years, he had been so blind, so ignorant of who was right in front of him. Just now, he wondered, did Hermione ever tell him how she felt? Harry had always assumed they were just friends and that her heart belonged to somebody else, but she had never said as much. If at all - for a moment, a breath, he paused his whirlwind of thoughts - she had given him clues, though. Time again, she had told him how much she admired him, showed him - kissed him even.

It had been a few days since the last time Harry was this close to Hermione, felt her breath on his skin. Yet, when he felt, at last, her lightly trembling lips on his, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go again.

"You can't just drag me into an empty classroom and -"

Again, he kissed her and silenced any protest effectively. At first tentative, but then steadily more, Hermione returned his affection. Similar to their kiss in the tent, it was like a bursting dam, and all the feelings released.

"What does this mean?" Hermione breathlessly wanted to know, while Harry's lips caressed her neck.

He stopped his ministration and looked at her meaningful.

"I love you." He whispered and swallowed nervously. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

She looked at him appalled. Harry, once again, leant in but her fingers on his lips stopped him.

"Don't say this, if you don't mean it." She warned with a fragile voice.

"I mean every word exactly as I told you." He said quietly but earnestly.

He got a hold of her hand and put it from his lips against his chest, where his heart was erratically beating.

"Hermione, I'm in love with you."


	16. Different than expected

_Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. – St. Paul’s first letter to the Corinthians._

**Different than expected**

The door to the girls changing room slammed loudly shut while at the same time a young woman let herself slide, with the back against the wall, down. The long fiery hair appeared like a veil hiding the never-ending stream of hot tears over her pained face. Her whole delicate body shook each time when a sob escaped her lips.

”Ginny!” a male voice called.

Heavily breathing, Ginny leant her head against the wall. She had lost Harry forever, and she didn't even know why. Had she done something wrong, wasn't she attractive enough anymore? No matter what it was, the certainty that she had lost her true love hurt incredibly. For weeks, she had hoped Harry would finally choose her. Perhaps, the fact that she had forced Harry to choose had driven him into Hermione's arms?

”Ginny, are you in there?” again, the anxious voice of Neville came but this time right from the other side of the door.

Another cry left, unhindered her lips.

”I’m coming in now.” He warned and slowly opened the door.

”Go away!” She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Her plea seemed to fell completely on deft ears by Neville. As soon as the door was open, his old insecurity returned for a moment when he saw how devastated she was sitting on the floor. Nevertheless, he came back to his senses and hurried to her side like so many times before. As soon as he was sitting next to her, he put an arm around her shoulders, and she allowed herself to lean into him.

”Harry?” He broke the silence.

Ginny could only nod against his chest.

”What is it this time?” Underlying anger was in his voice.

It was probably this silent annoyance that gave her the most comfort. Like hardly anyone else throughout the past year, Neville had stood at her side often even against her protest.

”He chooses Hermione.” She mumbled.

”Finally.” Neville whispered, but Ginny heard him anyway.

Hurt, that even he seemed to be against her, she tried to push him away from her. But he held her hand tightly.

”Finally, you've got certainty and a chance to find happiness again.” He added, and that calmed her a bit down.

”But I don't understand it, Neville! Am I that insufferable, what I've done wrong?” She desperately asked him while fresh tears streamed over her face.

”Nothing.” Neville smiled sadly. ”Nothing at all, Ginny.”

”But-”

”You can't live through certain things with somebody and not realise in the end that you just can't be without this person anymore.” He interrupted earnestly.

Ginny tightly closed her eyes and nodded reluctantly. She understood what he tried to tell her and could even sympathise, but it didn't change the fact that she felt extremely hurt. In an attempt to comfort her, Neville pulled her against him, and she let him.

********

In strips, the sunlight shone through the windows and illuminated single dust particles, which moved slowly through the air. Several times Hermione blinked as if she was awakening from a dream. She had clearly heard Harry's words but just couldn't get it. He was still holding her hand against his chest and looked intently at her.

All her thoughts, all her worries were gone. She could read it from his expression that he was completely honest with her, and still, she couldn't believe it to be true. For so long, she had convinced herself that Harry never would feel more than friendship for her. She had given up on him, opened up for other boys who showed interest in her instead. Now he was standing in front of her, told her the words she’d thought were impossible. For months, years she had locked this part of her heart away, believing all the love she felt for him, would remain forever unheard.

”Hermione?” he softly stroked her cheek with his other hand.

”Truly?” uncertainty like a small child she asked.

”Yes, truly.” Harry confirmed with a mild smile on his lips.

Carefully, as if he could vanish any second, she turned her head slightly and kissed his palm.

”I love you, Harry, for so long.” She whispered at last and could watch how deep relief washed over him.

His whole face lighted up so much that he appeared younger than a few minutes ago. The gentle kiss that followed was filled with affection.

”Come with me!” She heard Harry say high-spirited and felt how he took her hand in his much larger one as if he wanted to leave with her.

”Wait, we still have to attend lessons.” She half-heartedly protested.

Harry just grinned amused by her typical reaction.

”I rather want to spend the day with you than to sit in a classroom.” He replied.

”But - but we're role models.” The rebel inside her rolled the eyes at these words, and she knew that she certainly wouldn't spend a single minute today on school work.

Unimpressed Harry guided her out of the classroom, through the corridors to the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

”We’re breaking so many rules.” She sighed while they watched the statue moving out of the way.

”You love to break them.” Harry purred while he pulled her into the dark passageway right against his body.

”Just for you.” She admitted grinning and looked up into his from his wand illuminated face, which was just a few centimetres away from her.

In the background, she heard how the statue closed the passageway again and put them into complete darkness. She didn't care, though. Hermione had only eyes for Harry. Fears and worried didn't count anymore. Again on this day, she felt his lips on hers and didn't know if she’ll ever get enough of them. Each time, it was proof this was her reality now.

The streets and the shops in Hogsmeade were at this time of the day vacated except for inhabitants, and a few visitors. For the first time, it wasn't too bad that Harry was probably one of the most famous wizard's alive. Ambrosius Flume, the owner of Honeydukes, was extremely excited to find the Savior of the magical world suddenly in his shop that he didn't even question how the pair got there in the first place.

Laughing and with bags full of sweets, they left the shop finally. The day, which had started windy, had turned into a beautiful autumn day. The trees with their colourful leaves and the still warming sun were like a balm for the soul.

”Give me this. I put it in my school bag.” Hermione requested.

Just now, Harry noticed that she had her old school bag full of books around the shoulders.

”You still have it?” He asked, surprised.

It had been such a common picture over the years that he hadn't wondered before why she wasn't using her handbag from the Horcrux hunt.

”Call me sentimental, but I have it since our first year, and I connect extraordinary memories with it.” She explained with a fond smile.

”Understandable.” Harry commented and gave her the sweet bags. ”But let me carry it.”

”It isn't necessary, Harry.” She argued.

”I insist.”

”By all means, go ahead.” Hermione reluctantly gave in.

”Merlin, what are you caring around, stones?”

She just laughed and waved her wand towards the bag. Right away, Harry felt how the burden eased up.

”Thanks.” He took her hand and kissed her.

”It’s helpful not to forget that we can do magic.” Hermione teased and returned the kiss, which didn't seem to end.

Together, they spend the remaining day in Hogsmeade, which had been severely damaged due to the War but only a few places still reminded at the massive fights. For a few hours, they weren't two war heroes but just a couple in love, who filled the streets with easy laughter.

At the horizon, the sun was slowly setting for Harry nor Hermione did it feel like the day was nearing its end. The past hours flew away in a blink of an eye. But how happy and carefree they had been? Hermione couldn't remember if she ever felt like this before. Reluctantly they returned to the secret passage to the castle of Hogwarts.

They managed to find their way back to the corridors with a few breaks here and there because of the overwhelming emotions. On their way to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione decided Harry had carried her bag long enough. He, in turn, gave in though not without the candy. In the past years, she had developed a sweet tooth, and he just knew that he never see his bag full of sweets from the Honeydukes again. He opened the school bag and stopped in his tracks. Among several books, he saw an oddly familiar one. The binding and the cover fit, he was sure it was the same book from their time in Australia which she had been so adamant about keeping away from him. Captivated by it, Harry took it and read for the first time its title.

”_Happily married for noobs_.” He read out loudly without to notice what he was actually doing; he was that flabbergasted.

In vain, Hermione, who was blushing deep red by now, tried to get a hold of the book but Harry kept it out of range. Harry looked at her with round eyes while she avoided his gaze. It was all so embarrassing.

”A book about marriage?” Harry's voice was slightly breaking.

”After you had been entirely against disowning me, I tried to inform myself what it takes for a marriage to be happy.” She helplessly admitted.

In a hurry, he threw the book back into the bag and dropped it without much care on the floor before he turned back to her. Suddenly, he held her surprised face with his hands and looked at her with bright eyes.

”This is probably by far the craziest and at the same time the most selfless thing that anyone ever had done for me, Hermione.” Harry told her breathlessly and closed the distance between them for a passionate kiss.

”Mr” Professor McGonagall cleared her voice ”and Mrs Potter if you would be so kind as to follow me!”

Utterly shocked, they jumped apart and saw their Headmistress a few metres ahead in the corridor. She had already turned on her heel and was marching to her office. Without another word, they followed because they knew that meant trouble.

The Headmaster office looked vastly different now that Professor McGonagall was Headmistress. Gone were all obscure instruments and had been replaced by several old books and a few unusual objects like a little jar with ash inside, a schema for Transfiguration it seemed and an old Quidditchbroom.

”As much as I’m happy on your behalf that you apparently decided to keep your promise of marriage -” She began as soon as she was seated behind her desk but interrupted herself upon the surprised looks the head couple gave her.

”Very well.” She breathed exasperatedly. ”After your letter, Mrs Potter, and your reaction to the different setting of the headquarters, it wasn't that difficult to deduce the situation you are in.”

Professor McGonagall paused and watched Harry and Hermione sternly how uncomfortable they took a seat at the other side of the desk.

”War, difficult situation leads us to decisions we might regret later.” McGonagall continued in a much kinder tone. ”So, I’m glad, really, that you two realised this” She gestured between them ”Is not one of those.”

”But to considerate an old law, a loophole for pureblood families - Mr and Mrs Potter, is rather disappointing. ”

They were more than anything astonished to learn how far her knowledge of the whole affair went. Before either Harry or Hermione could say a word, Professor McGonagall stunned them once more by her next statement.

”More so since in your case, it wouldn't have worked anyway.”

It took a moment for the information to sink in.

”But I looked it up, Professor. In _'Protective legislation of the noblest Houses'_, it clearly states that a man or the head of his house can disown his wife.” Hermione argued and then turned to Harry. ”I’d never asked you if -”

”Miss - Mrs Potter, I’m well aware of where to look for this law, and many in our magical community chose to believe it to be accurate, but I assure you it is not.” McGonagall interrupted the younger woman more harshly than intended.

”How is it not?” Hermione inquired faintly.

”If it were, do you think any pureblood family needed to burn members from their family tree?” The Professor asked rhetorically. ”There doesn't exist any law that could control the purest form of magic.”

”You mean to tell us there isn't a way to end a magical marriage, isn't it?” Harry deadpanned.

At this Minerva McGonagall deeply sighed. Even though her two pupils came to their senses, they still didn't understand.

”If you two just had consulted me at the beginning of the school year - but no matter.” She muttered more to herself before she became serious again. ”What I’m about to tell you is a very private matter, and I’d hate to see it spread around. Can you keep it confidential?”

”Of course.” They chorused.

”Good.” She tightly acknowledged and nodded.

Abruptly, she stood up and moved to the large window behind her. The orange light of the setting sun let the circular room appear even more mysteriously. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks. Neither of them wanted to be that intruding yet at the same time; they anticipated learning more about their Headmistress.

”I must have been at your age when I married him. Together, we grew up and eventually fell in love.” Professor McGonagall told them with a much softer voice than they were used to.

”It was all so perfect, I thought.” At this, she turned to them again.

The light from behind made it impossible to see any facial expressions. They only saw her silhouette how it reached over the desk, getting a hold of the little jar filled with maybe a small tablespoon of ash. For a brief moment, the greyish-black particles began to rearrange themselves into a ring, which hovered a few seconds inside the glass, even glittered faintly golden, before it fell back into a little heap of ashes.

”But it wasn't. The man, I thought I knew and loved, didn't exist anymore.” Incredible sad, broken she sounded now.

”I won't bore you with details.” As sudden, as she had bared her hurt self, it was gone again, and she resolutely put the little jar back at its place.

”But as soon as I learned the truth about my husband, my feelings changed. At some point, my wedding ring turned black until it fell off, and our marriage resolved.”

The chair creaked when she sat back on it. All the while, Harry and Hermione watched every move like hawks. They knew their Professor for nearly eight years, but such details had remained a secret. 

"The reason why I'm telling you this is to assure you. Marriage at this age is frightening, esp. if I'm right to assume it wasn't entirely planned like that at all. But fighting in a war against witches and wizards several years older than yourself isn't usual either." Yet again, she sighed. "Over the years, I was allowed to follow how the two of you grew up and inevitable closer. You care very deeply for another, and if I dare even say, love each other. There is no reason at all to expect that either of you has any intention not to keep their promise you have given."

"That's really kind of you to say -." Harry began slightly irritated. 

"But my words are just that words." She interrupted him. "Why don't you take facts instead? Technically, you shouldn't be married anymore."

"I can't follow you?" Hermione spoke up, flabbergasted and shared a worried look with Harry.

"During the Battle of Hogwarts you died, didn't you, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall questioned calculative and sharp.

In a heartbeat, before Harry could reply, Hermione gripped his hand as if by just hearing the Headmistress say that he could vanish.

"Well, yes, I suppose." He uncomfortably answered.

"Go one then, look at your hands.“ Professor McGonagall urged them on.

Indeed, on both hands, the marriage ring was clearly visible. Fleetingly, they peeked at it.

”It is not just that you defied death, Mr Potter, but the extraordinary band between you remained.”

”Surely, it isn't that unusual.” Hermione muttered under her breath, and Harry had to stop himself from smiling.

"You know it better, Mrs Potter. Everything about it is unique." The Headmistress chided and leant back. "Nevermind, you came around anyway, and for that I'm glad, but I can't allow you just to skip classes if you feel like it especially not as Headgirl and Headboy!"

While Harry didn't dare to look at Professor McGonagall, Hermione nibbled in a nervous gesture on her lips. 

"Given the circumstances though I think we may allow an exception." She faintly smiled at their shellshocked faces. 

"And now, please get lost! Do whatever freshly married couples are supposed to do." The Professor shooed them away. "After everything, you deserve happiness. But remember to cherish what you have, don't allow it to wither."

"Yes, Madam!" Harry cheekily replied and stood abruptly.

"We won't." Hermione managed to say before Harry dragged her from the office.

Minerva McGonagall watched with a soft smile on her lips how eager they took the steps downstairs.

"You know, she is right." She heard Harry tell Hermione.

"About what?" Hermione inquired.

"That we should do what married couples are supposed to do." He responded cooly.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed but couldn't hide her amusement in her voice.

Back in the Headmaster office, Professor McGonagall just laughed at their antics. It was refreshing to experience that happy ends exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
an interesting, intensive journey ends. I hope that I managed to show Ron nor Ginny in an all to bad light. Sometimes if people are hurt, afraid they tend to turn into awful personalities but that, I suppose, is human. It doesn't right away mean they are forever your enemy or that friendships are over. But that it might take time to overcome and allow to take a different view on the issues could actually help to accomplish that.   
A few years ago, when I wrote this story, I wanted to tell a lighter story though not too happy and sappy because I can't be fooled like that but something believable. It got angsty parts, sad sidelines but also a happy ending...one that we probably need all at the moment. That said, take good care and stay safe.
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Phoenixwriteres

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to a new story of mine,
> 
> more accurate would be it is the English version of one of my stories. A few things will be different considered I'm older and hopefully wiser now. Yet the overall plot is just that simple and probable straight to the point. I'm seriously not going to rewrite or reinvent Harry Potter, the story that is. I prefer to play that old "what if" game and to explore the resulting emotions. I hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> A shout out to my betareader, Josh; thanks a lot.
> 
> Phoenixwriteres


End file.
